The Illness
by GleekestK
Summary: Something is wrong with Erza! Ever since she met an odd man, Jann Giftrache, she's not herself. She neglects her friends, her training and she spends all her time with the new comer. Worried, her friends asked for help. For them, only one person can bring her back to reason. Can Jellal Fernandez help Erza Scarlet becoming her old self again? Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

A missive for help.

I was walking with Ultear and Merudy. For days, we have been walking toward the principality of Veronica where Zeref had been spotted. I had left Crocus immediately after the end of the Grand Magic Game. If I had stayed longer, it would have become really difficult to hide the feelings I had for her. I loved her, I loved her more than my own life, but I had taken a decision and I had to stick to it. I couldn't allow myself to love someone who walks in the light and Erza Scarlet was shining so brightly that she could blind the blind.

If I had acted selfishly, I would have kissed her that day, not so long ago, after we had fallen off the hill, but I couldn't; she deserved better, better than me. To deserve her friendship, I had to seek redemption by destroying evil and I was determined to succeed. If losing my life meant that she could live in a safest place; It would enough for me. However, her face, her hair and her body were following me everywhere. They were haunting me, by days and by nights, forming dreams as well as nightmares. I would do anything for her well being.

One night, when we stopped to set our camp for the night, I saw something flying toward us. I stood up. I wondered what it was. I saw a bird coming our way. Few minutes after, the bird came to rest on my shoulder. Quickly, Ultear approached me and looked the bird. She saw a message attached to its paw. She detached it slowly and gave it to Merudy who had joined us. The pink haired girl unfolded the message and she looked at it. Seconds after, she gave it to me.

''This is addressed to you.'' she said to me quickly as she gave me the piece of paper.

Without waiting, I took the note and I read it.

_Jellal,_

_We need you to come back to Magnolia right now. Something's wrong with Erza! She is not herself. We think only you can set things right. Hurry up, you dumb ass..._

_Natsu._

I read the missive another time. What could be wrong with Erza? Fortunately, Natsu had not said that it was a matter of life and death. So, she was safe and that's all that mattered to me. I really wondered what could require my help so promptly. If Natsu had tried to find me and had asked for my help, it must really be important.

''I am going to Magnolia tomorrow morning.'' I said to my two companions, firmly.

''What's going on?'' asked Ultear promptly, a bit worried.

Instead of answering her question, I gave her Natsu's message.

''Do you want us to go with you?'' asked me Ultear, seriously.

''It won't be necessary. I am not planning on staying long, but I have to go. Natsu wouldn't ask for my help if it wasn't utterly necessary. Keep looking for Zeref, I'll come back as soon as I can.'' I said, before lying down onto the ground.

Looking at the stars, I thought about Erza. What could be wrong with her? Could she be injured and Natsu didn't tell me about it? I really hoped not... Whatever it was, I would found out soon.

I'd really liked to know what you think about it?


	2. Friend's opinion

Chapter 2

Friend's opinion.

Natsu was sitting in the common room of the guild headquarters with Lucy and Gray. Once again, Erza had decided not to join them for breakfast; it had become an habit. She now was spending all of her time with her new best and boy friend: new comer Jann Giftrache.

''Did you send the message to Jellal?'' asked Gray to Natsu, quite irritated.

''Yes, I did, about a week ago. He should be here soon.'' he said, eating his pancake.

''Have you told him about Jann?'' said Lucy, softly.

''Are you nuts?'' Natsu responded to the blond in between to bites. ''I don't think he would have come if I had told him about Erza's love life. He would have said; let her be happy and I wouldn't have come. I mentioned him that something was wrong. Something is definitely wrong with her! Erza would never act the way she does if she was still herself.'' said the pink hair guy, hardly swallowing his bite.

Gray nodded and Lucy seemed a little less sure.

''Maybe Jann does really make her happy?'' said Lucy, trying to convince the others, without succeeding.

''He is a rebound, Lucy and a bad one. Don't you see he is changing her and for the worst.'' said Gray, toying with his food instead of eating it.

''Jellal will set things right. Once he will be here, we will say bye bye Jann; good riddance...'' said Natsu, in a better mood.

''And we don't really know this guy; he could be a mass murderer or a lunatic for all we know'' said Gray, still irritated.

''Guys, we have to trust Erza's judgement; she is a grown woman.'' said Lucy, looking at Gray.

''It seems like she lost it; thanks to mister Giftrache'' said Natsu, taking another bite of pancake, angrily.

''We have to let her have fun. Good old Erza will come back eventually.'' said Lucy, trying to convince herself.

''I sure hope so!'' said Gray, as he lifted himself off his chair.

Soon after, Lucy and Natsu imited Gray. They turned themselves toward the door and walked to it. As they were exiting the building, they saw Erza crossing the street. She was walking, a bit militarily, hand in hand, with a tall and muscular man with orange spiked hair. He was wearing a brown leather trench coat, a blue pant and brown leather shoes. He seemed to be holding her hand tightly and she seems to be following him more than willingly. They were walking together toward the path leading to the river, where they were spending all their time lately.

''She couldn't have chosen someone more different from Jellal.'' said Gray, a bit disgusted.

''Yeah, Jann could easily passed for Luxus's brother.'' said Natsu, in the same tone than Gray.

''He is rather sexy.'' said Lucy, biting her lower lip.

The two guys looked at her, dumbfounded, as they walked on the street.

''Should we follow them?'' said Natsu, undecided.

''No way! I absolutely don't want to know what they are doing there all day.'' said Gray, putting his hand in his pocket and walking in the opposite direction than the two love birds had taken.

Gray let Lucy and Natsu passed in front of him, but before following them, he turned himself toward the path that Erza and her new boyfriend had taken.

''Hurry up Jellal. I don't like it; I don't like it at all...'' Said Gray before walking quickly to catch up Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

**Next chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Discoveries

Chapter 3

Discoveries

I arrived in Magnolia a week after receiving Natsu's message. I chose to borrow the path near the river to reach the Headquarters of Fairy Tail.

I had walked quickly. I couldn't wait to know what was wrong with Erza. What could be so urgent that Natsu had asked me to meet them asap? I had imagined the worse; she was sick, gravely injured, she had lost a limb and more...

When I arrived near the river, something captured my undivided attention. Under the warm sunlight which made its way through the trees, a scarlet mass was floating upon the translucent water. Quickly, I took a few steps toward the scene and I hid myself behind a large tree. What I saw took my breath away. There she was, fully naked, bathing in the calm river. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful in the sunlight; her white skin shone bright like a diamond. Her eyes were closed, but she seemed to enjoy the moment; a smile of bliss was plastered on her face. Staring at her, I had to firmly hold the trunk of the tree in front of me not to dive into the river; she was like a magnet and, even if I kept ordering myself to stay the hell were I was, my will to resist was abandoning me by the second...

I was about to move when I saw someone. Sitting on the edge of the river, pants backed up on his knees, feet in the water, a man with orange spiked hair was staring at Erza. However, the man's eyes weren't filled with love, need or lust like mine; his face was showing no emotion. I looked at him, but I was too far to see him clearly. I was pretty sure I had never seen him before, but there was something odd about him. Instinctively, I didn't like him, I didn't like him at all...

Then, I wondered if the man was threatening Erza's safety. It didn't seem like it, but I couldn't take any chance. So, I took a step forward. He must have heard me because the orange haired man turned himself toward me without withdrawing his feet of the water. Seeing me, he smiled widely; his expression puzzled me.

''Jellal Fernandez, we meet at last; I've heard so much about you.'' said the orange haired man with a sultry voice. '' Let me introduce myself, I am Jann, Jann Giftrache, Erza's boyfriend.'' he added, smiling arrogantly, extending his hand to me.

I kept looking at Jann, totally puzzled. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It couldn't be true!

Suddenly, I turned my head toward Erza who was still bathing calmly as if nothing was happening around her.

''Erza!'' I called her. Even if she didn't answer me, she seemed to get out of her torpor slowly, as if she was waking up from a pleasent dream.

Then, Jann withdrew his feet from the water and he stood up, unfolding in long and strong silhouette in front of me, He was really impressive; he was a feet taller than me, but it didn't stop me from trying to catch Erza's attention.

''Erza'' I nearly screamed. Why wasn't she answering to me?

Few seconds later, Erza finally opened her eyes.

When she did, I could have sworn they were black. I quickly blinked and, when I opened my eyes again, they were their usual color. My imagination was beginning to play tricks on me... I had to focus.

Then, she saw me and she lost her smile of bliss.

''Requip'' she said, shaking. Quickly, a black bathing suit appeared on her buxom and naked body.

Quickly, she went out of the water. Away from the liquid who, now seemed clearer than ten minutes ago, she was shivering. Soon, l took off my cloak and crossed the short distance that was separating us. However, Jann prevented me to come too close to Erza. Promptly, the orange haired mastodon took off his coat and he put it on Erza's shoulders, displaying a black T-shirt and a lot of muscles.

When our eyes met again, Erza seemed to be uneasy; what was definately out of character. Then, Jann took her hand. That seemed to bring back her composure. Witnessing their proximity, their connexion, I felt myself sinking into a never ending nightmare.

''What do you want from me Jellal?'' Erza asked me, wearing a cold expression, still holding Jann's hand.

Her tone took me my surprise. The Erza Scarlet I knew would know that I would never do anything to harm her; she wouldn't speak to me that way, with total coldness. There was definitely something wrong with her as Natsu had written me. On purpose, I decided not to answer her with total honesty; I had a feeling it wouldn't help me at this point.

''I came here for a mission'' I said to her softly, trying to regain my composure. It was true, kind of; she was my mission, one of the most important of my life.

To help her, I needed to know exactly what had happened. For that, I needed to talk to her and I needed to get her alone; I didn't trust this Jann guy, at all...

''Can I talk do you alone?'' I added, as kindly and softly as I could.

Erza didn't answered to me immediately; she seemed to be thinking and her expression had loosen up a bit. There was hope. Then, I noticed that Jann squeezed her hand tighter.

''You can talk in front of Jann.'' she said, her colder tone was back.

I couldn't speak in front of him; he was clearly part of the problem. He seemed to have a bad incidence on Erza. I didn't like him, I didn't like him at all! I didn't like their closeness. To me, he seemed to be a tad possessive; his large hands were always on hers as if he was holding her. Maybe It was jealousy speaking, but I had a gut feeling that it was more than that. But, yes, I had to admit that I was jealous...

How could I make her listen to me? I had to face her and make her.

So, I took another step forward and I gently took her free hand in mine.

At the minute our skins touched, her eyes widened and she started to breath heavily. Promptly, Jann tried to get her away from me, from my contact, but I kept holding her hand tightly. Soon, she began to convulse and fell onto the floor. Something was wrong with her!

To help her, I let go of her hand, but I noticed that Jann hadn't; he had kneeled down and he held her hands tighter than ever. Staring at his ''girlfriend'', he seemed more pissed than worried. Suddenly, I noticed that her nose was bleeding, but the liquid falling from her left nostril was blacker than red. What the hell was going on?

Before, I could do something, Jann took Erza into his arms and he started to walk with her. I quickly followed them.

''We've got to take her to a doctor, she's sick!'' I said, terribly worried.

''She will be fine, there's no need to worry. I'll take care of her.'' said dryly, walking very fast, almost running, as if he wanted to get as far away from me as he could.

I started running to catch them. As I was about to grab Erza's hand, Jann spun her around abruptly, what prevented me from touching her. Suddendly, he stopped walking.

''Don't you think you've done enough?'' he said to me, angrily before starting to run, sinking deeper into the forest.

Out of breath, I didn't follow them. I knew what to do. I had to hurry back at the Guild Headquarters, to get Master Makarov or Wendy and bring them to Erza. Since Jann hadn't agreed to bring her to a doctor, I assumed he had brought her to his place to take care of her himself. So, I had to get help and bring it back to his place; someone surely knew where he lived. Quickly, I started to run again.

On my way back to the guild's Headquarters, I couldn't stop thinking about Erza. So many things had happened in so little time. She must have caught some sort of disease and it was changing her. My guts were telling me that Jann was no stranger to that illness and I intented to prove it. But first, Erza...


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4

Explanations.

I ran, as fast as I could. I needed some help. I Immediately thought about Wendy; if one person could cure Erza, it was her.

On the way to the guild Headquarters, obsessed by Erza's state and not looking where I was going, I ran into Natsu, literally. We both fell. He got up first. Lucy and Gray were with him.

"You are finally here! We've got something to tell you.'' Said Natsu as he helped me to stand up.

I must have worn a worried expression because he spoke to me promptly.

''Although, seeing your face, I have a feeling you already know'' he added with empathy.

Out of breath, I nodded. I took few seconds to breath under their inquisitor looks. Seeing the way they were staring at me, they were clearly waiting for an answer.

''Yes, I know.'' I said, sighing. ''I saw Erza and she's sick. We have to get Wendy!'' I added before starting to run again.

''Wait!'' I heard Natsu's voice from behind me. ''We know where she is.'' added the pink haired man. I immediately stopped running. I had been so absorbed by Erza's state that I had never thought about asking for their help...

They quickly joined me.

''Follow us.'' said Lucy as her, Gray and Natsu started running and I followed them.

Minutes after, we arrived near the beach where Wendy was meditating. Even if it meant disturbing her peace, Natsu went straight to her, dragging me with him. He stopped when we were in front of the little girl.

''Wendy, you have to come with us. Erza needs your help!'' Said Natsu abruptly, without even taking time to breath.''

Quickly, Wendy opened her eyes. When she saw me, she jumped a little; I think she immediately knew that something bad had happened. She got up promptly. She glanced at us.

''What do you want me to do?'' she said, looking at me, really seriously.

''You have to do something for Erza! I left her a few minutes ago. She had a kind of attack! I said to Jann that she needed to see a doctor, but he wouldn't listen. He took her away, to his place I suppose. We need to get there quickly and you need to help her.'' I said promptly. ''We have to go now! I am afraid that time is running out. '' I added before starting to walk, but I stopped, realizing I didn't know where to go.

''We know where he lives.'' said Gray, putting one hand on my shoulder.

''Yeah, this guy smells really strongly. He's got his own musk, he is easy to track. Erza has the same scent latterly'' said Natsu. ''yuck...'' added the pink haired man, overly wincing.

Natsu's words made me shiver. I didn't want to think at the reason why she was sharing his scent because I knew why: to share someone else's scent, a person have to share fluids with the other one; that meant they were having sex. It was the only possible explanation and It was killing me.

Forcing myself to think to something else, I followed Natsu that had taken the lead of our little expedition, but Erza's naked body on Jann's was haunting me; I was living a nightmare...

We arrived to a little decayed house in the middle of the forest. Close to the building, Natsu was clogging his nose. Yes, there was a powerful musk in the air. Once again her naked body invaded my mind and I had trouble chasing that image away.

From the outside, the house seemed dirty and abandoned. I was surprised that Erza had accepted to stay here. Erza! Without waiting, I went to the door and I knocked on it rapidly and loudly.

I waited, waited and waited. As I felt people gathering behind me, I was about to knock again when the door slammed open. I couldn't believe it; Erza was behind it and she seemed perfectly fine... How was that possible? There she stood, in front all of us, wearing only a towel. I noticed that the bottom of her scarlet hair were wet.

I looked at her face, it was placid; it was showing no emotions. I also noticed her eyes; they were darker than their usual color.

Looking at me, she blinked several as if I was blinding her. Then, she tried to close the door, but I stopped her before she could close it entirely.

''Please, Erza, speak to me. Are you okay? Please, let Wendy examined you.'' I asked her, pleading.

''No! I am fine. You can go now; all of you.'' she said in a voice that didn't belonged to her.

Hearing her, I turned myself toward her friends who didn't seem as surprised as I. She must be like this for some times now. Why was she pushing her friends away? I suspected that Jann was there with her inside.

''Is Jann with you?'' I asked him, firmly.

''No, he isn't.'' she answered, promptly. ''But, he will be back soon; you should go, Jellal'' she added, in a soft tone, almost breathless.

''I am not leaving until you've come out, until I can see you and hear you properly; until I can be sure your are okay.'' I screamed, making sure that she knew I was damn serious.

A loud silent filled the air; long seconds, minutes. Then, Erza shut the door.

Focusing on the door now closed door, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''Don't worry, she will come around.'' Said Lucy, trying to sound enthusiastic

''Yeah! At least, she didn't told you to get lost, like she did to us.'' said Gray sighing loudly.

''But, she seemed so indifferent!'' I said sadly, scratching my head. It was the hard truth.

''She will never be indifferent to you! Be sure of that, even if she isn't right now.'' said Natsu, a bit too seriously for him. His comment made us stare at him.

''Come on, don't look at me like that.'' he said rolling his eyes.

''Let's get out of here; I going to be sick if we don't.'' Natsu added as he seemed to turn a bit greener.

As the others started to leave, I stayed there for a couple of minutes. I didn't want to go; I didn't want to leave her here with him. This guys stunk, literally and I had the feeling that he was doing something to her... I didn't know what or why, but I intented to find out; sooner than later. Unfortunately, it would be later.

''I will come back! I am not abandoning you Erza, never.'' I said as loud as I could, looking straight at the house, making it a statement.

However, my words had no effect; she didn't even came at the window and I didn't see the curtain move.

Discouraged, I walked to join the others who were already meters ahead of me, but, before I could lose sight of the house, I turned around. I really hoped Natsu was right, that I could still reach her. I had to keep believing...

* * *

Inside the house, few minutes later...

In front of the closed door, Erza was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. She had lost her towel and was curled up in foetal position. Her eyes were getting clearer and the man who stood next to her didn't like it. He didn't like it at all...

Abruptly, he took her body into his strong arms. When their skins touched, her breath immediately calmed itself. Then, he brought her near a white bathtub located in the corner of the only room of the house. The bathtub was full of water, soiled water; the liquid was stagnant and darkened. Indelicately, he let Erza's body fell onto the tub. Soon the translucent liquid submerged her naked skin. Erza rested there, unmoving like she was numbed.

Promptly, Jann sat on a chair placed near the bathtub. Once sitting, he took his penknife in his pant's pocket with his right hand. Quickly, he stung each one of his left hand's finger tips with the blade, what left a little stain of dark blood on every each of them. Then, he leaned over the tub. Without waiting, he dove his armed hand into the water and he made tiny cuts, two, one on each side of Erza's belly. Even if he was molesting her, she didn't seemed to suffer. The man sat back on his chair and put his left hand into the bathtub, on the scarlet haired girl's chest. Quickly, the darkness diffused itself through the water. The water wasn't the only thing that had darkened; Erza's eyes had darkened too. Then, she let out a light sigh as the darkness swam around and in her skin.

Staring at the dark water, the orange haired man seemed to really enjoy the phenomenon that was happening in front of him.

''I've work hard enough to get the scarlet knight; I won't let you take it away from me, Jellal Fernandez.'' said Jann, in a low and husky voice as he let his fingers bathed into the dark water...


	5. A nightmare's tale

chapter 5

A nightmare's tale...

''Get your hands off of her, creep!'' I screamed, as I saw Jann and Erza kissing ferociously through the sinister house's window in the middle of the forest.

Then, I saw him take a very naked Erza in his very muscular arms. Brutally, he laid her on a dusty table. Hitting loudly in the window, I watched them as they kissed. She didn't seem to hear me, but her lover did. He turned his head toward me, an evil smile plastered on his demon's face, and he dove in the crook of her neck. He licked her skin slowly. I froze when I heard her moan. Suddenly, I saw him as he brought one hand to his lower back where I saw a knife's handle.

Seeing the weapon, I screamed, starting to hit louder into the window, but Erza didn't move. Impotent, I watched him as he lifted the knife above his head and brought it down on Erza.

* * *

''No!'' I screamed as I woke up sweating; it was only a dream, no, rather a nightmare..

I took me few seconds to come back to reality. To help me, I stood up. I was alone in the room; the others were probably already downstairs.

Last night, they had offered me to sleep in Erza's bed. At first, I had declined their kind offer; a part of me was still hoping that she would come back, but she didn't. So, I decided to finally accept, but only to keep it warm for the day she would...

Promptly, I went downstairs where I found Lucy, Natsu and Gray who were all sitting around a rectangular table. They were eating breakfast, spiritless. I joined them quickly.

I must have looked really absorbed because they all looked at me, clearly worried. However, I wasn't going to tell them about my nightmare, even if the images kept playing into my mind over and over again...

Soon Mirajane came near me holding a plate full of eggs, but before she could lay it onto the table, I shook my head. I wasn't hungry, but she laid it in front of me and she left quickly. I tried to eat; I needed strength to tear her out of his dirty hands. I ate few bites, but I quickly pushed my fork and plate aside. Eating wasn't the priority; bringing back Erza was! But, first, to find out how I would bring her back, I had to know what had driven her away in the first place. So, I cleared my throat.

''What happened? I need to know what created this mess. Start from the beginning!'' I said, looking at each of them.

''When we came back in Magnolia after the Magic Games, we were all pumped up, all except Erza'' said Gray, softly.

I immediately felt guilty when I heard the ice magus's words. After all, I had rejected her. Even if it had been for her own good, I had hurt her. I had pushed her away, straight into someone else's arms.

''The day after our return, she came to see us with a mission proposition clearly in a better mood. She asked us if we wanted to go with her. More than happily, we agreed to her proposition and we left the next day.'' said Lucy in the same tone than Gray.

''We had been walking for about an hour when we heard someone screaming. Immediately, Erza left us and started to run in the direction of the screams. We followed her. Soon, we saw a man who seemed to be fighting against the water in the middle of the rapids; he was clearly in trouble.

''Without waiting any longer, Erza dove into the water. She swam to him and dragged him out before he fell into the waterfall. Since the man was injured, we came back to Magnolia. Erza watched over him until he got better and, unfortunately, he did. I am sure you've guessed; that man was Jann.'' said Natsu, clenching his teeth sayings Jann's name.

Their story didn't surprise me at all; Erza was the best and the kindest person I had ever met. She would have rescued anyone who needed it, but, this time, her goodness had been her downfall.

''Once he was back on his feet, Erza offered him to stay at the guild. He gladly accepted and they started to spend time together, a lot of time.'' said Lucy.

''Too much time...'' added Natsu, dryly.

''At first, we used to spend time all together, but we quickly noticed that Jann wanted to spend time with Erza and Erza alone.

''We didn't get the time to know him well; all we know about him is that he comes from a tiny village outside Magnolia called Rabe of which we had never heard about.'' said Gray, beginning to clench his teeth too.

''Even if we didn't like him, we let it be. Erza seemed happy; she was smiling, so we tolerated it. We thought it was an hormonal situation, that it wouldn't last'' said Lucy, sadly.

''One day, they left, hand in hand, and they didn't come back. The morning after, we went searching for her and we found them at the river. There, we went to see her and we confronted her.

''Clearly annoyed, she told us that she was fine. Worried, we did not leave before making her promise that she would come back to the guild later that day. Without really looking at us, she agreed. Then, she hurried back to Jann's arms.'' Natsu said, swallowing with difficulty.

''However, she never came back. That's when we knew, for sure, that there was something wrong with her; Erza had never broken a promise before.'' added the pink haired man, angrily.

''We went back the day after. When we arrived, they were leaving; Jann was bearing Erza into his arms, bridal style. As they walked, we followed them. Then, we discovered the creepy house in the forest. We watched them as they passed the door. Few minutes later, we went to knock on the door.'' said Gray, sighing.

''A really irritated Erza answered it, wearing only her underwear. She was looking at us, straight into our eyes, with eyes that didn't seem to belong to her; dark and angry eyes. Promptly, she told us to leave, that she was busy and she slammed the door without further explanations. We continued knocking, but nobody answered. We stayed there for a complete hour, but Erza never came out. Clenching teeth, we left.'' Natsu said, softly.

When they stopped speaking, I swallowed hardly. The Erza I knew wouldn't act like that! Her friends had always been the most important thing to her, she couldn't just push them out of her life, not for a man, not for anything...

Then, a question popped into my mind: Why was she acting like that? Could he be forcing her to...That bastard... What was he doing to her? Maybe if we could enter his house, we could find something that could help us finding answers to her stranger behaviour...

''Did you ever get into his place?'' I asked promptly, looking at each of them.

''They never let us in.'' answered Gray, quickly and dryly.

''All I know is that his place stinks, really badly.'' said Natsu as he imitated a vomiting noise.

''I say we should penetrated into his lair. We could find informations that would allow us to help Erza'' I told them, in a low voice.

''Yes, it is a good idea.'' said Gray, getting back his enthusiasm.

''And, since we know that they spend a lot of time at the river, we could take advantage of their absence to make a quick search into the house... When do we act?'' said Natsu, clearly enthusiastic, on the verge of jumping off his chair.

I quickly stood up.

''Now'' I said, firmly.

But, Gray who was sitting in front of me grabbed my arm and forced me to sit back.

''I am as anxious as you are guys, but we have planning to do before breaking into the beast's lair.'' said Gray, clearly reluctantly.

Unfortunately, I had to agree with Gray... I jumped when I heard Natsu.

''Let's plan it! We'll be able to do it this afternoon, if they go to the river.'' said Natsu, smiling widely.

''There's no time to waste.'' I said firmly, lightly smiling too.

I had the strong feeling that every minute passing by were making our Erza faded into a darker shade. However, I was, no, we were ready to do everything we could to make her bright light shine again.


	6. Evidences

Chapter 6

Evidence

First, we set up our plan. We will leave the guild's Headquarters together then split. While Lucy and Natsu would go to the river to check if the ''two love birds'' were there, Gray, Wendy, Juvia and I would approach Jann's house. If Natsu was back, it would mean that Erza and Jann were indeed at the river. Then, Lucy's mission was to stay there to keep an eye on them and to come back to warn us when they would leave. That was our plan! That way, we could take advantage of their absence and we will be able to search the place for clues that could lead to the truth.

When the clock struck noon, we were ready to act. We left. There was no time to lose!

We walked on the path toward the river and we split few meters afar; Lucy and Natsu started to walk toward the river, reluctantly. They had the ungrateful thing to do, but they had accepted, for Erza's sake. However, Natsu had told us that he wouldn't be responsible of his actions if he caught them eating each other's face... The images that appeared in my mind, that instant, didn't help me to concentrate, quite de contrary in fact... But, before we could reply something, Lucy dragged him away by the collar.

Soon after, the rest of us went to Jann's house. Even if I had come only once, I remembered the path just too well...

Few minutes after, we arrived near the decayed house, but we stayed hidden into the woods; we had to wait for Natsu to come back and insure us that the house was empty.

We didn't have to wait long, Natsu came toward us a couple of minutes later. His face was greenish.

''We can go; they are at the river''. He said, nauseous.

I was scared of what he was going to say next. Can his nausea mean that he had seen something that was making him feel uneasy, like... No... I didn't want to think about that...

Needing to act and not to think, I quickly crossed the distance between the house and I. I rushed to the door. Arriving the first there, I prompltly seized the doorknob. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I was about to kick the door open, when I felt a hand around my wrist. I turned my head to see Wendy.

''Let me do it.'' she said, softly. However, I could see raw determination in her grey eyes. Then, she put her left hand on the door.

Seconds later, the girl focused herself on the door. Suddenly, the wooden door started to shake; it did for few minutes. Then, the door opened widely. Seeing a tiny tornado vanish inside the house, I understood that I had to thank Wendy for it. I quickly put a hand on Wendy's shoulder to thank her. The girl seemed a bit tired by her efforts so I made a sign to Juvia to come to get her.

Then, focusing at the now opened door, I hurried inside...

Once inside, I was surprised to see that the house was almost empty; if I hadn't known that people were living here, I wouldn't have believed it. The interior consisted in one large and dusty room where there were only a table, one buffet, two chairs, one bathtub and one bed. Quickly, I replaced the table and the chairs that the little tornado created by Wendy had thrown on the floor.

Seeing the bed, made me queasy. If I had doubted that they were sleeping together, the fact that there was only one bed in the house was proof enough. I had to make abstraction of that, but it was hard. Quickly, my nightmares came back into my mind.

''Come on Jellal, hurry up or we will get caught!'' said Gray as he got further into the house.

Turning myself to see Gray, I saw that Juvia was not far behind him, but I couldn't see Natsu.

''Where's Natsu?'' I asked to Gray.

''When he set foot inside, he started to feel really nauseous. Last time I checked, he was vomiting in front of the house.'' answered Gray, eying the room.

Having trouble to believe Gray's words, I went outside. There was Natsu, sitting on the grass. Wendy was taking care of him. He really looked sick. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Gray was right, we hadn't much time. So I went back inside.

Clearly, Gray and Juvia hadn't found anything. The table was dirty but clean of evidence. A part of me couldn't manage to go and check the bed, so I sent Gray and Juvia to do it. I was scared of what they could find in it... So, it left me the bathtub... But, what could I possibly find in it?

I approached the white tub. It was stained with slight dark spots of what seemed like powder or dust. I put one hand on the edge of the tub. When my fingers touched one spot, my skin immediately burned. Wiping my fingers on my pants, I leaned over the tub to observe it more closely. As I approached my face from the spots, a stinking scent attacked my nostil, forcing me to step away. At that point, I understood why Natsu had been sick.

Promptly, I kneeled next to the tub to get away from the horrible smell, that's when I saw them; two drops of thick and black goo on the floor. These were clearly evidences and I needed to bring them back at the guild's headquarter. That way, someone could test it and find out what it was.

So, I put one finger on the goo. Once again, my skin began to burn instantly. Promptly, I looked around me and I saw a plastic glass on the floor. I reached for it and I laid the drop of dark too on the edge of the glass. I was so relieved; we had found the evidence we were looking for! I had to warn Gray and Juvia. Searching for them, I saw them on their knees near the bed.

''We can go! I've got something.'' I said loudly for everybody to hear me.

Soon, they lifted their heads toward me. I watched them as they stood up and walked to me.

''Good, because we haven't found anything!'' said Gray, half-relieved and half-irritated.

Quickly, the three of us went out of the house just in time to see Lucy who was running toward us.

''They are coming back; we have to go!'' she said in a hurry.

So, we left promptly, but, before leaving, I gave to Lucy the glass containing the dark goo. Gray and I had to help Natsu to walk because his face was greener than ever; he really looked sick.

We walked as fast as we could.

Part of me, wanted to stay! I wanted, no, I needed to see her, I needed to know that she was still okay although I knew she wasn't well. Now, I couldn't, but time would come...

Taking the lead, I walked as quickly as I could. I couldn't wait to find out what that glass contained. I silently prayed that it would help us get our Erza back!

* * *

Few minutes later, Jann arrived at the house, followed by a zombie like Erza. When he was about to open the door, the tall man immediately spotted that something was wrong; the door was unlocked. Abruptly, he kicked the door open. Yes, he had guessed right; someone had penetrated into the house. He easily recognized the essences of the trespassers; they belonged to Erza's friends.

Angry, he kicked a chair. His violent outburst didn't make Erza budged; she kept staring at the invisible in front of her, like the zombie she had become. Jann stared at her, infinitely displeased. Even if he hadn't spoken to her, she left his side and she went to sit into the tub.

Quickly, he went to the buffet and he opened one of its drawers. He took out a short sheet of paper and a pen. Then, after he had picked up the chair he had kicked, he placed it in front of the table and sat on it. Abruptly, he laid the sheet of paper on the table and he started to write, clenching his teeth strongly.

_Master,_

_We have to set the plan into motion right away. Some people are aware of us. We have to act fast, sooner than we had thought. I'll do what needs to be done. Tomorrow, the Scarlet knight will cut the Great Hawk wings. Then, you will be able to rise above. Father, tomorrow, we will fly again._

_J._

After writing his missive, Jann folded the sheet of paper. Then, he went outside. There, he let out a few guttural sounds as he extended his left arm. Soon, a black bird came to land on it. After caressing the black bird's feathers, he delicately took its paw and attached his message on it.

Then, he lifted his arm and the raven flew away.

Promptly, Jann returned into the house. He went straight to the bathtub where Erza was lying down, visibly numbed. Dryly, he tore up the bathing suit that she was wearing. To him, there was no time to lose! Without looking at her, he opened the faucet of the tub and he let cold water flow around her.

Then, he took his penknife from his pant's pocket. Holding his tool tightly, he waited until the water had reached the above of her flesh and he stopped the water's flow. Then, he leaned over and did his ritual, the same he had been doing ever since she was under his control; he traced thin cuts all over her body. Then, he cut both of his palms. Usually, he cut himself lightly, but, now, they had to speed up a notch. When he put both of his palms into the clear liquid, his dark blood flew out of his palms and went straight onto and into Erza's scars. He let his hands into the water for a long time.

After hours, feeling a bit dizzy, he took them out of the now soiled and darkened liquid. Slowly, he sponged his hands with a towel and went to bed. After several minutes looking at the ceiling, he closed his eyes.

Soon, all this would be over! His father would take over Fairy Tail and him, his rightful place at his father side. There was no way he would let anyone take it away from him. Makarov's obedient Scarlet knight had disappeared and turned into a dark one; his dark knight... Only Jellal Fernandez had the power to overturn the ''curse'', but he didn't know that fact and he wouldn't until it was too late… For her and for her dear Master…


	7. That man is pure poison

Chapter 7

That man is pure poison.

As we were approaching the town, Wendy took the lead; she seemed to know exactly where to go.

''We have to go to Polyussica; she will know what to do.'' she said walking faster. We followed her as quickly as we could.

All together, we entered the guild's headquarters. As we going upstairs, the others told me that she was replacing Master Makarov who had stayed in Crocus after the Magic games, but that the Master was supposed to came back the next day.

The door of Master's office was opened and a purple haired woman was in there. Without waiting for her to notice us, we all stormed into her office. I abruptly took the glass from Lucy's hands and I went straight to her. I laid the glass on her table. Hearing the noise, she lifted her eyes and saw me.

''What is this?'' she said, dryly.

''We were asking ourselves the same question and I had hoped that you could help us finding out.'' I answered, a little more sharply that I had wanted to.

When I stopped speaking, I realized that Wendy was now next to me. She was looking at the woman with pleading eyes.

Promptly, Polyussica took the glass. She approached it from her face and she pushed it away really quickly.

''Where did you find this?'' she said, with an extreme seriousness.

''In Jann's place, when we searched the place for clues that could explain Erza's behaviour.'' said Natsu, taking a step toward us.

''When I found it, I thought it was blood, but it seemed to be thicker and darker than common blood'' I added, looking at her face. Hearing me, her face tensed up; something was definitely wrong...

''What is it?'' said Gray, before I could speak first.

''I am not sure yet. I have some testing to do before I could tell you what this is.'' she said, pointing the glass containing the dark goo. Even if she had tried to keep her composure, I felt she was tensed and even worried.

Promptly, she stood up and walked to the door.

''If you excuse me!'' She said, inviting us out of the room.

Reluctantly, we left and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

We've waited. The others sat, patting foot as I paced along the hallway. Polyussica's words and attitude had troubled me. However, I should be happy; we had found evidence that could help us, but something was telling me that all of this was far from over...

Then, nearly one hour after she had gently kicked us out off the room, Polyussica finally opened the door. She invited us in, now wearing gloves and a mask. We all entered quickly. Once we were all in, she closed the door behind us. She took off her mask and gloves. Suddenly, I glanced at the table; the glass wasn't there anymore. I was about to speak when Natsu did first.

''What is in that freaking glass?'' said the pink haired man said impatiently. I couldn't have said better myself! Then, I saw Polyussica's expression tensing up; it was not good... Before speaking, she glanced at me.

''You were right Jellal, the glass contained indeed blood.'' she said looking straight at me. Then, her expression tensed up even more. ''But not any kind of blood, highly venomous blood.'' she said, firmly.

When, she stopped speaking, we all looked at her, utterly puzzled. As I was about to ask her a question, she spoke again.

''This is crucial! Do you know to whom that blood belongs? Is it Jann's or Erza's?'' she asked me with extreme seriousness.

Unfortunately, I couldn't answer to this question; I didn't know. Then, another question popped into my head.

''Why is it so crucial?'' I asked, afraid of what she would say next.

We have all looked at her, hanging to her lips.

''If it is Jann's blood, we have to hurry to get Erza out of his hands, but if it is Erza's blood I am afraid we are already too late.'' she said, lowering her eyes.

''Too late for what?'' asked Gray abruptly, staring at the woman intensely.

''Since I can't test a significant amount of blood, I can't be sure of the level of toxin contained in this blood. Although, I have seen that kind of blood before...'' she said, unsure. She marked a break and spoke again ''Venomous blood is extremely dangerous and it can be deathly. Having that kind of blood can either be genetic or be a curse related to black magic. Either way, it infuriates a body, a heart and a mind with darkness. A person who is born with poisonous blood, what people call a pure dark blood, makes one with his ''gift''; he becomes a dark magus...'' she said before marking a break.

We were all staring at her, trying to swallow the corrosive truth. If only we had known what was coming next...

''A pure dark blood can also used their ''gift'' as a curse to manipulate others, using what they call their ''dark blood''. In a ritual, they share their venom with their prey. Doing so, they poisoned their prey's body, heart and mind. People say that, once the mind his touched and darkened by the venom, there's no turning back!'' she said, sadly.

''What does that mean?'' said Lucy, on the verge of tears.

I knew too well what that meant and I didn't want to believe it; I couldn't... I glanced at Natsu and Gray; judging by the looks on their faces, they knew too.

''Is there a way to be sure that Erza's mind is still untouched?'' I asked, almost pleading.

''I have to see her and test her blood; that's the only way." she answered me, looking straight into my eyes.

''So, we will bring her back; we will take her away from that poisonous bastard… We won't come back without her; we will tie her up like a sausage it we have to.'' said Gray, with determination.

Yes! Let's have a little bit of fun!'' said Natsu, trying to rise up the mood.

''What are we waiting for then...'' added Natsu, before walking to the door.

Yes, he was right... There was no time to waste.

Before leaving I went to thank Polyussica for her help.

''Good luck! I sincerely hope that I am wrong and that it's not too late for Erza.'' she said kindly, putting one hand on my shoulder.

''I dearly hope so too.'' I answered, trying to force a smile, before leaving her and joining the others downstairs.

When I arrived in the common room, I saw Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy talking with Romeo. The boy was holding a piece of paper. At the minute he lifted his eyes and saw me, the boy ran toward me, the others on his heels. Something was happening.

''Jellal, an old man wearing a cloak came here and asked me to give you this.'' The boy said, handing me a folded sheet of paper. Quickly, I grab it, unfolded it and I read it.

_I am sorry that you haven't found what you were looking for when you barged into my home... Erza is really bind to me; she doesn't leave my side, never! However, I am getting tired of toying with her... I am thinking about giving her back to you; she's draining me... But, before I do, We need to talk! I need to be sure that you and your little friends won't come after me once Erza's back... Let's do it face to face, tomorrow, at noon, at the river's side, alone. If you bring your friends with you or if you attempt to take her from me before tomorrow; I will kill her. Be sure I'll will if you don't do as I say. You don't want that, do you... I'll be waiting for you. If you don't come, I'll have to think about new games to play with your dearest Erza..._

He hadn't signed his message, but I knew from who it was: Jann. When I lifted my head, Natsu grabbed the note and he read it quickly.

''We have to go!'' said the pink haired man, vehemently.

As much as I would have wanted to, I couldn't agree with Natsu's plan.

''No, I am sorry, but we have to wait; we can't risk Erza's life.'' I said, lowering my face. ''Tomorrow, we will get her back. No matter what Jann will ask in return for Erza, I will give it to him. Then, we will do whatever needs to be done to save her. She's strong, I am sure it is not too late for her. And, once she will be out of danger, we will go and kick Jann's ass.'' I said, trying to sound as convincing as I could.

This plan had to work! She couldn't die! A life without Erza Scarlet was like a life without colors!

''Tomorrow, Erza will be back among us.'' I said, firmly.

First, Natsu and Gray looked at me, a bit bitter, but their expression loosen up soon after.

I knew they weren't happy with my decision, but I couldn't risk Erza's life. If there was a chance that her mind hadn't been touched by Jann's poisonous's blood, we had to believe it. And, even if her mind was touched; we would find a way to purify it. Maybe Wendy could cure her with her anti-poisonous spell. Yes, there was hope! But, we would have to wait. The night would be long, very long.


	8. The bishop and the knights

Chapter 8

The bishop and the knights.

Like I did the day I had arrived in Magnolia, I walked on the path leading to the river. Even if it was noon, darkness was swallowing every ounce of light. However, I was able to follow the path easily; I only had to follow his scent, no, their scent. I kept walking until I reached the river. Then, I saw her!

The moonlight was bathing her features, but, instead of making them shine with luminescence, the moonlight put emphases on the dark scales she seemed to have all over her body; she was wearing them like an armor. Jann was there too. But, instead of looking at her from the shore, he was in the water with her, naked from the waist up. He was holding her tightly into his muscular arms. This time, Jann was the one facing me. As I approached them quickly, he kept looking at me. Knowing that my eyes were fixed on him as well, he smiled viciously, licking his lips. As he did, I saw his tongue; dark and snake like. Keeping his fierce gaze on me, Jann rushed his tongue into Erza's mouth avidly. The minute his lips touched hers, I began running toward them; I desperately wanted to put an end to their passionate embrace. As I was about to put a foot in the water, I was stopped; an invisible force was preventing me to enter in the dark liquid.

While I was fighting against this invisible wall, Jann came closer to me, holding Erza. Then, after winking at me, he grabbed Erza's throat. Keeping his demoniac gaze locked on me, he abruptly pushed her into the water and he kept her head under water. Impotent, I could only watch the horrible scene taking place in front of me. She never fought him; she surrendered and died before my eyes...

* * *

I woke up sweating. I was relieved; it was only a nightmare... Breathing hardly, I laid back into Erza's bed. I tried to sleep, but what I had just saw, even if it wasn't real, was still shaking me up. I wondered if I would be able to wait till noon, but I had. However, all I wanted to do was go to the river and check if what I had just seen was only a nightmare; it seemed so real... No, I had to. My guts were telling me that he couldn't kill Erza, that he needed her for something. So, as long as I wasn't totally sure about her safety; I couldn't risk her life, I had to play along. Soon, she would be back among us and we would cure her; I wouldn't allow something else to happen; on my life...

* * *

Time went by very slowly. At one point, I thought that noon would never come... At 11:30, I left the guild headquarters to go to the river. Walking, I focused on getting Erza back and not on what I would do to Jann when I would see him. Would I be able not to kill him? I was afraid of not being able to hold myself. All I wanted was to hold his head under water, to feel his life leave his poisonous body like he had took her purity, her essence and her will away from her. Someday, I will make him pay for that.

* * *

I waited and waited... He was late, very late... I had been stupid; I should have known that he would play tricks on me. I was about to walk toward his house when I heard footsteps behind me. Quickly, I turned around. There he was, Jann Giftrache; alone?!

''Where's Erza?'' I said, looking at him with a killer gaze.

''I have changed my mind.'' He said, smiling at me deviously. ''I dropped her to the Guild's headquarters few minutes ago.'' he added, arrogantly.

What? This wasn't part of the agreement! However, since he was there, I would take advantage if his presence; I would get few informations out of him and then break him...

''What have you done to her?'' I asked, dryly, taking a step toward him.

''A lot of things...'' he said smiling, in a voice full of innuendos. ''We shared pretty many specials moments. I made her forget the emotions she was feeling, I numbed her; that was what she wanted, she begged for it...'' he said, licking his lips. I knew he wanted to provoke me and I was about to give him what he wanted. Quickly, I crossed the distance was separating us. As I was about to hit him, he smiled mischievously.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' he said, complaisantly.

''Dear White Bishop, as we speak, the Scarlet Knight is entering the White Kingdom. She's about to take the White King's life.'' he said, almost singing. ''Dear Jellal, now, it is your turn to move; you can take one of the knights. The question is; which one will you chose?'' he added, smiling sarcastically, clearly satisfied.

It took me few minutes to integrate the bomb that Jann had just thrown at me. Then, I figured out what his real plan was; all he wanted to do was to keep me out of the guild's headquarters. That way, he could make his move without me interfering. He knew what I would do; he had guessed right! Without waiting any longer, I turned myself and started to run.

* * *

I ran through the city until I arrived to the guild's headquarter. When I entered the building, I heard something unusual, the silence. The people sitting in the common room seemed to be out of words; something was happening. Suddenly, a scream made me jump. The scream was coming from upstairs.

Immediately, I rushed upstairs, looking for Erza; I knew she was somewhere in the building. I knew that she was the Scarlet Knight and I presumed that the White King was Makarov, but he wasn't arrived in Magnolia or was he? Promptly, I decided to go directly at the master's office. When I arrived there, the door was half open. I should have known what I would see when opening the door, but I couldn't not believe it. However, what I saw when I completely open the door proved me that I was wrong. Makarov was lying on his desk, a sword planted into his chest. Fortunately, the old man was still breathing. Erza stood in front of him. She was holding the sword that had penetrated Makarov's chest. She was looking at her master with disgust and hatred. On each side of Erza, stood Gray and Natsu ready to attack their friend.

'' Stay out of it, Jellal!'' said Gray when he noticed my presence.

At the mention of my name, Erza seemed to freeze. Slowly, she turned her face toward me. When she saw my face, she loosen the grip she had on her weapon. When my eyes met hers, she took a step backward. She was reacting to my presence; I had to take advantage of that so I took a step toward her. Keeping my eyes on her the whole time, I noticed that the total coldness that had been present in her eyes had seemed to lighten a little.

Promptly, I crossed the distance that was separating us and I took her free hand. When our skins touched, she shivered and, quickly, Goosebumps appeared on her left arm. Few seconds after, her expression tensed up. Then, she fell on the floor, dragging me with her. Lying on the floor, she started to convulse.

Soon, Gray came near us and he broke our contact. He forced me to take a step back. Further away from me, her body started to calm itself and she closed her eyes.

It was the second time she reacted that way toward me; the day when I had arrived in Magnolia and today. Damn that Jann! He had poisoned her; he had darkened her; my light... He wouldn't get away with this! However, I had to focus on the most important: Erza. One good thing had come out of this mess; she was now among us. Today, Polyussica could test her blood and Wendy could cure her with her anti-poison spell. Very soon, she would be cured; that was the thing I had to focus on right now.

While Gray and Natsu were taking Makarov out of his office to take him to he medical ward, I stayed with Erza who was still lying on the floor; it almost seemed like she was sleeping. I would have wanted to go to her, to cradle her into my arms, but I couldn't; my presence and my touch seemed to have a violent effect on her. But, soon, all of it would be over. Soon, all of this was going to be a nightmare we would all wake up from...


	9. Unwelcomed visitors

Chapter 9

Unwelcomed visitors.

Quickly, Wendy arrived into the room. Without giving me any attention, the little girl went directly to Erza. She kneeled down beside her. My eyes were begging her to help our friend. She has seemed to understand my silent request because that's exactly what she did. With attention, I kept staring at them as Wendy placed her little hands on Erza, one on her chest and one on her forehead.

Seconds passed by and then minutes... Soon, Wendy fell on the ground, breaking the contact she had with Erza. Quickly, I ran to them. Quickly, I noticed that none of them was moving. I was relieved when I saw that both were still breathing. Was it possible that Wendy's healing powers weren't enough to cure Erza? No! If she couldn't cure her, what or who could?

I let out a sigh of relief when the blue haired girl started to move and opened her eyes. Promptly, I helped her to sit. When she saw Erza who was still laying on the ground, unconscious, her eyes filled themselves with tears.

''I am sorry, Jellal!'' she said, lowering her head, on the verge of tears.

''Don't worry, you did what you could; we will find another way to cure her!'' I said to the girl, trying to sound as convincing as I could, as much for her than for me.

I stayed close to them. I really wondered what we could do to cure her. I hoped that Polyussica, through tests, could find a way to give us back our Erza...

The woman was probably taking care of Makarov right now. I really hoped the old man wouldn't die! Firstly, he was a good man and I was afraid of what his death would mean for all Fairy tail's members and for the one who had attempted at his life. Everybody knew that Erza wasn't herself when she had attacked their master, but...

My thoughts were interrupted by Lucy who had just entered the room.

''Guys, we're in big trouble.'' Said Lucy, breathless. ''Jellal, you need to hide, now!'' she added, very firmly. Lucy wasn't used to use that tone; so I knew that something big was happening. However, if it was about Jann, I would get him... But, since I couldn't be sure, I hid under Makarov's desk.

Few minutes later, I heard military's footsteps. Then, I heard a voice that made me flinch; This was bad...

''We've heard about the attempt on Makarov's life. We are here to arrest his aggressor'' said Lahar of the new Council of Magic. ''Our source also told us that you are hiding a really dangerous man; an infamous criminal, Jellal Fernandez, who has escaped from us. Hand us those two traitors and no harm will be done to your guild. '' he added, over confidently.

The silence took over the room. Then, I heard others footsteps; someone else was entering the room.

''I don't know who is your source, but we haven't seen Jellal Fernandez in a long time and Makarov's aggressor wasn't herself when she attacked him; she has been poisoned and I can prove it. She needs care or she will die.'' said Polyussica, firmly.

''She contravened the laws and she will be judged for it.'' said Lahar without any compassion.

It took me every bit of strength I possessed not to barged from under the desk. However, I knew that Lahar wouldn't have accepted any offer I could have proposed him; he would have take us both into custody, Erza and I, and this wouldn't have helped; quite the contrary...

''She wasn't herself when she acted! Everyone in his right mind would know that! She can't be judged now; it wouldn't be fair!'' said Natsu, firmly. I heard him as he entered the room and approached my hiding place.

''We're taking her into custody now.'' he said, dryly. ''However, we have to stay here until Makarov dies or gets better; his testimony is crucial. '' he said, almost sighing. ''Men, get Erza Scarlet.'' he said, firmly.

Then, I heard many people entering the room.

''No, you can't do it!'' said Wendy and Lucy, in unison.

I haven't seen them taking her, but I heard them. Once again, I had to fought against myself to stay where I was.

''Natsu, Lucy go back to Master Makarov's side'' said Polyussica firmly. She didn't mentioned my name; I suspected that Lahar was still in the room. I knew I had guessed right when I heard his monotonous voice.

''Let me know if he does or doesn't live; Erza Scarlet's fate will be either execution or banishment, depending if Makarov dies or live.'' he said, without any emotions.

Then, I thought I had heard him walk toward the door, but he stopped before exiting the room.

''If you are hiding a fugitive, we will find him and the consequences will be significant.'' he added before I heard him taking the steps down.

I've been waiting for few minutes when I heard somebody approaching the desk and the person kneeled down. Soon, Polyussica was facing me.

''The small wardrobe located in the corner of the room is a secret passage. Enter in it! Once you're inside, whisper Rosa and the entry will take your height. Then, take the stairs; they will lead you to a room. Stay there until the others join you. Along with Wendy, I'll do whatever I can do to save Master Makarov, but you need to figure out a plan to save Erza. We need to take her away from the Council's guards to be able to find a cure for condition.'' she said in a hurry, without taking the time to breath. Then, without waiting, she stood up and I heard the door slammed few seconds later.

I waited few minutes and I got out from under the desk as quietly as I could. Then, I went to the wardrobe. It was small; a bit taller than Master Makarov's size.

When, I opened the door, I thought that Polyussica was making fun of me, but I kneeled down, put myself on my all fours and entered into the wardrobe. Its inside was as small as its outside. Feeling cramped, I didn't wait any longer.

''Rosa" I whispered softly.

As Polyussica had told me, the wardrobe's interior expanded. It took my size as I stood up. Then, a door appeared on the wooden wall in front of me. Quickly, I took the handle and I opened it. Polyussica was right; the wardrobe was opening on stairs. How could she know about that? Without thinking longer, I walked up the stairs, two by two.

When, I arrived upstairs, I was breathless. I hadn't counted the stairs, but there were at least a hundred. The stairs were leading to a bedchamber. In the middle of the room, there was a bed and a table that was located in front of a large window. I approached it. The view took my breath away... I was in the tower. The height almost made me feel dizzy. I couldn't help but wonder what was the use of this room. I wasn't sure I wanted to know... Promptly, I sat on one of the chairs and waited.

Even if staying here was bothering me, I had to put that time to good use. After all, I had some thinking to do.

How could we get her out of custody? She must be overly watched by Lahar and his companions. He knew the reputation of Fairy Tail's members, he knew they would try something to save Erza. No, the Council wouldn't let them come near her, but we had to find a way to approach her, anyway possible.

Putting our strengths together, we could find a way: Natsu's fiery temper, Gray's sharp ice, Lucy's willing spirits... That thought gave me an idea...Yes! One of them could be the key to one of our problems.

Waiting for them, I couldn't stop tapping foot. I had a plan and I couldn't wait to tell them what it was. My plan needed to be refined, but, if we could manage to execute it, by the end of the night, Erza would be here and we could find a way to cure her. Yes, we could do it... We had to...


	10. Operation Erza

Chapter 10

Operation Erza

I was too absorbed by my plan that I didn't hear the others entering into the room. Standing in front of me, Lucy, Gray and Natsu were out of breath. Looking at them, I couldn't help but smile in spite of the situation.

''Someone seems rather happy!'' said Natsu before sitting in the chair in front of me.

Promptly, I stood up; I was so anxious to tell them my plan. Quickly, I went straight to Lucy who seemed surprised.

''Do you think Gemini could copy Lahar?'' I said in one breath.

''Probably!" she replied, after few seconds.

''You do have a plan, don't you?'' said Gray, smiling.

''And a damn good one at that.'' added Natsu, as he stood up. ''Tell us more about it.'' he said, walking toward me.

I cleared my throat.

''I haven't thought about the details yet. I thought that Gemini could take Lahar's appearance. That way, we could take back Erza and Polyussica could cure her.

''Natsu and I could go with Gemini and hit them hard where it hurts.'' Said Gray, firmly

''Yes, we could get Erza and kick some ass!'' said Natsu, with enthusiasm. ''Do you know where they took her?'' he asked me, scratching his head.

''No, but I am sure we could find out easily. They are keeping her into the building, that's all I know.'' I answered to Gray quickly.

''Then, first, we find out where she is and we attack; sounds definitely like a good plan to me!'' Natsu said, clenching his fist.

''What do you think about it Jellal?'' said Lucy, looking at me smiling.

Yes, it looked like a good plan, but, the more I was thinking about it, the more I realized that it wasn't the best; it wouldn't serve them well.

If Natsu and Gray would go with Gemini, they would probably come back with Erza, but not without consequences. I suspected that, when the council would realize what had happened; they will be immediately blame for it. Even if the others members of the guild could come up with some excuses, for Lahar and the Council, their absence would speak louder than words; they would be easy targets and we needed to be more subtle than that... No, they couldn't go! To insure everybody's safety, they needed to stay present for the real Lahar to see, at all time. Although, other people, dressed up as Council members, must go to Erza and bring her back, more subtle guys. Even if I knew they wouldn't be pleased with what I was about to say, I had to speak.

''I have another proposition.'' I said, looking at them. Hearing me, their expressions stiffen.

''What could be a better proposition than getting back Erza and kick some ass?'' said Natsu, crossing his arms on his chest, visibly irritated.

''As appealing as this proposition sounds, you guys need to keep a low profile. Lahar is not an idiot; he will keep an eye on you, at all time. He probably already doubts that we will try something to free Erza. To him, you're baits. We have to be more intelligent than him…'' I said softly.

''So, you're keeping the goods for you!'' said Natsu, a bit angrily.

As much as I would have wanted to act; I couldn't either. If I were caught, it would mean that Fairy Tail would suffer from it. I didn't want to give, to the Council, more reasons to persecute them. We had to find another way.

''As much as I would want to, I can't go either. If I get caught, it will only mean more trouble...'' I said softly.

I cleared my throat.

''First, we have to find out where they keep her. Secondly, we have to find two willing souls who, disguised in Council's guards, will follow Gemini where Erza is held captive. Then, copy of Lahar will express his request to move the prisoner, because he fears a rebellion. After all, you guys are well known for fighting for each other. The guards won't oppose the words of their leader.'' I said looking at Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

''Then, the imposters will bring Erza back here where Polyussica will examine her and see what she can do for her. What do you think about this plan?'' I added, looking at each of them.

It took few seconds, but they answered to my question.

''We spend a lot of time in the guild's Hearquarters and we had never heard of this room before; I am sure it is safe enough for the Council members not to find it.'' said Lucy, smiling more widely.

''It won't be as fun as it could have been, but you're right!'' said Natsu, beginning to smile. ''I will find two people who will play the Council's guards and the outfits. I will explain them the plan and, by tonight, Erza will be here, ready to be healed.'' He said before leaving, in a hurry, clearly motivated.

Someone had to communicate our plan to Polyussica.

''Gray, I need you to go to Polyussica. Tell her about our plan so she can come to us when Erza will be back here.'' I told Gray, firmly.

''Anything to get back our Erza!'' he said, nodding before leaving as fast as Natsu had done before him.

''What do you want me to do?'' asked Lucy, with determination in her voice.

I jumped when I heard her voice.

''You will do more than your part later. Furthermore, I am counting on you to remind the boys to stay themselves; any unusual behaviour, even the slightest, could mean for us to get caught. ''I told the blond, really seriously. I didn't want to scare her, but it was the truth…

As Gray had done before her, she nodded and left promptly.

Once alone, I sat on the chair and waited... I waited for what seemed to me like a thousand years…

It was killing me to have to wait, but I had no other choice…The priority was her safety, no matter how long I had to wait of it.

* * *

I had been waiting and pacing for hours, when I finally heard footsteps. Could it be them?

I jumped when I saw Polyussica walking toward me. I immediately noticed that her face seemed less tense. Did she have news? Is the plan been set into motion?

''I wanted to tell you that Master Makarov is out of danger!'' She said sighing loudly.

Her words made me sighed too and my body relaxed; It was such a relief…

''His vitals are ok, his body needs to rest, but his life is no longer threatened.'' She added, letting herself fall into the chair in front of me.

She seemed relieved, as much as I was. A weird thought popped into my head: Could they share the same bond that Erza and I? Could they love one another?

The more I was thinking about it, the more it made sense; this room seemed to me like a place for romantic's rendez-vous. This thought made me blush.

''Gray told me about the plan! I really hope it will work. But, what if I can't cure her? What will we do if the poison has taken over her?'' She said, reluctantly.

I had never truly thought about that! I had always thought that we would find a way to cure her. For me, the fact that she could die was not an option. She couldn't, she was Erza Scarlet, Titania, she was invincible...

Seconds after, we both jumped when two Council guards entered the room quickly. They were Holding Erza. They had succeeded!

Promptly, Warren and Jet took off their disguise. When I saw Erza, I couldn't believe it; her skin was grayish, she had lost her tonus and some weight. How was it possible? Her skin and body had seemed normal only a few hours ago... What possibly could have happened to her since then?

When I glanced at Polyussica, I knew that something was wrong. Now, her expression of relief was gone. She hurried toward the two men who were still holding Erza.

''There's no time to waste.'' She said, in a hurry. Then, the look that Polyussica gave me turned my insides upside down and froze my blood. Now, it really was a matter of time...


	11. Medecine's way

Chapter 11

Medecine's way

''Lay her onto the bed!'' said Polyussica in one quick breath.

Promptly, Warren and Jet did what the woman had told them to do.

Froze on the spot, I watched them as they laid a inert Erza onto the thick mattress. However, I could see her chest going up and down softly; there was still life in her body, there was still hope...

I watched Polyussica who now stood above her, the woman was wincing; it wasn't a good sign.

''You can go back downstairs, but, remember, keep a low profile.'' said Polyussica looking at Warren and Jet. Without adding anything, they nodded and went back downstairs before I had the time to thank them.

Seeing Polyussica taking Erza's pulse, her expression didn't relax, it tensed up even more. Worried, I walked toward them. I placed myself on the other side of the bed, opposing Polyussica.

Seconds later, Erza opened her eyes abruptly and her body started to shake. To stop her from shaking, Polyussica took one of her hands and, without thinking, I took the other one; what revealed itself to be a very bad idea. Reacting to my touch, she started to shake violently. Quickly, I let go of her hand and stepped back. However, she continued to shake, but less violently. Then, she closed her eyes and stop moving. Now I was sure; she was reacting to me, badly...

''We have to find something to tie her up; I am not sure she will like what I am going to do.'' said Polyussica, looking at me. Her comment made me frowned; what did she mean by that? She must have seen my puzzled expression because she spoke promptly.

''I will do what needs to be done to save her, even if you may not like it.'' she said firmly, looking straight at me.

Saving her was all I wanted..

''Please do whatever it takes, I will help you the best way I can.'' I instantly replied.

To prove my words, I went straight to the window's curtains and, forcefully, I tore two unequal strips of fabric from it. Then, I came back and handed them to her. She took them promptly.

''Maybe you should stay aside, since you seem to have a fiery effect on her.'' she said, a tad sorry for me.

I did, reluctantly. I wanted to help her and, if it meant staying away from her, that's what I would do even if it was killing me.

I watched as Polyussica tied Erza's wrist and ankles. I stayed alert just in case that Erza would try to attack the other woman. But, she didn't; she let the elderly woman tie her up without even moving, as if she was resigned. I found it really odd, mostly for Erza.

Then, Polyussica fumbled into her white smock's pocket and pulled out a scalpel. Staring at the tool, I wondered what she was going to do with it.

''I am going to make three cuts on her body; one on her thigh, one in her chest, near her heart, and one in the back side of her neck. From each of these sites, I will take a sample of blood that will show us how deep the poison has penetrated her. If, on each sample, the blood that I will take is black, it means that her body, her heart and her mind are damaged. Therefore, I am afraid that there is nothing we can do to save her. The poison will continue to eat her alive and will take over her humanity; sooner or later, she will die and turn into dust.'' she said lowering her head.

I had heard her, but her voice seemed to come from afar. No, it couldn't be real. My light could not turn into simple gains of dust when she deserved to shine.

''Do it!'' I urged her, desperate for the truth, hoping it would end well.

After lifting her head to look at me, she nodded quickly. But, instead of sliding the blade into Erza's skin, Polyussica laid the scalpel onto the bed. Fumbling into her smock's Pocket once again, she exited three little circles of glass that she put on the mattress, near Erza's body. Then, she took back her scalpel and leaned onto Erza's body, at thighs. She made a thin cut into her right thigh. Unlike what I had thought, her body didn't react to the incision; she was still lying onto the bed as if she was unconscious.

While she was looking at the incision, Polyussica seemed worried; it wasn't a good sign... I saw her entering her knife a little into Erza's wound. Then, she pulled out the tool and rubbed her scalpel on a first circle of glass. I couldn't see the color of the blood, but I would have bet my right arm that it was black. Tossing the piece of glass and knife aside, she leaned onto Erza's body once again, but at chest. Promptly, she took off Erza's armor, tore her white tank top and her bra. When she did, I saw her face tensing up. Quickly, I took a step forward, unable to stay away. What I saw sickened me! If Erza's body had been a work of art before, now there were hundreds of little cuts on her greyish skin. Looking at them, I clenched my teeth; Jann would pay for it...

Without waiting, Polyussica took back the scalpel and made the second incision. Holding her left breast, she made a larger cut. This time I was close enough to see and nothing happened; no blood fell off the wound. Then, I saw Polyussica pushed the scalpel into the wound as she had done for the first one. Immediately, I glanced at Erza's face. She hadn't move! Someone was digging into her very flesh and she wasn't moving; how was that possible? It made me thought the worse...

When the elderly woman removed her blade from Erza's skin, a slight amount of dark goo rested on it. I quickly looked at Polyussica's expression. When our eyes met, she shook her head; what meant that Erza's heart was poisoned. I really hoped her mind was safe...

The woman put the dark blood onto another circle of glass. Holding my breath, I stared at her when she turned Erza on her side. Eyes closed, Erza was now facing me. Then, Polyussica approached her scalpel of the base of Erza's neck.

Perhaps, I was hoping for a miracle, but the miracle I had hoped for didn't happen. I watched Polyussica as she cut Erza's skin, pushed her scalpel into her wound to pull it out few seconds later. More slowly this time, she rubbed the blade on the last circle of glass. Then, she looked at me, really sadly. I knew too much what that meant; Erza's body, heart and mind were corrupted… I couldn't believe it; my body, my heart and my mind did not want that…

Quickly, Polyussica came toward me. She seemed to be sincerely sad. Taking the critical hit, I almost fell on the floor. Aghast, I lowered my head.

''I am so sorry, Jellal! I wish I could do something, but I can't. Erza has been poisoned, entirely. The three samples of blood that I took from her body are deep black. As soon as I took it from her body, it started to turn into dirt.'' she said painfully as she showed me the three circles of glass. She was right, the blood had already started to congeal and turn into dirt. Slowly, she put one hand of my shoulder.

''There's really nothing you can do?'' I said, lifting my head.

Meeting her watery eyes, I shook my head.

''I can't accept that; I won't'' I said as my expression stiffen.

Then, I started pacing. I had been pacing it for couple of minutes, when something that Polyussica had told me the day before came back to my mind.

''Yesterday, you said that you had seen that kind of blood once. What happened to the person who had been poisoned?''

Then, Polyussica's expression tensed up.

''Erza's case is really different! The boy that we treated had inherited his dark blood from his biological father and we have succeeded to only reduce the effect on his body, heart and mind, but he kept having misdemeanors sometimes.'' She said, softly.

I saw in her eyes that she was reluctant to tell me her story.

''You have to tell me; it could help saving Erza!'' I almost screamed, making her jump. I didn't want to be unpleasant, but I needed her to answer.

''Okay, I will tell you his story, but I doubt it could be of any help.'' She said, clearly taken aback by my words and tone.

Then, Polyussica took a deep breath.

''All this started a long time ago…''

.


	12. Once upon a time

Chapter 12

Once upon a time.

''It all started over thirty years ago, with an angry man who felt betrayed by his father who wasn't giving him the attention that he wanted.

To get it, the man found a dark magus with whom he made a pact. During a rituel, the sorcerer shared his dark blood with him. The man thought that it would give him the power he needed to impress not only his father, but also all his guild and to become a powerful leader. However, the power he had gained from that ritual didn't give him what he wanted so much; his father's attention, what made him even more enraged and he became even more ruthless, but, then, he could still retain himself and passed his aggressiveness on objects.

Then, the man thought of another way to get the attention he wanted; he decided to give him what the other members of his father's precious guild couldn't; a grandchild, a grandchild that he could manipulate to finally get his father's attention.

When the baby is born, the overly happy grandfather immediately noticed that something was wrong with the baby boy, his eyes were black and his skin was greyish. Soon, the grandfather questioned his son about his grandchild. The man said that it must be coming from the child's mother genes and tossed the question aside. However, it didn't ease the grandfather's mind one bit. He decided to take care of the little boy himself to discover what was wrong with him; to be able to do that, he sent his son on as many missions as he could.

Once again, what the man had planned didn't happen. Soon, he noticed that the ritual he had accepted to go through was affecting his son, but not the way he thought. Instead of making him more powerful, it seemed to weaken the boy. Each time he came back from his missions, he noticed that the boy seemed weaker. Then, he installed a Lacrima to his son's heart; he didn't want a weak son.

Over the years, the grandfather tried to keep his son away of his grandson as much as he could. Once again, he sent him on a mission. This time, the son was really pissed. After a fight with his father about the way he was raising his own son, with softness and geniality, he left with few others guild members; his blood was boiling into his veins.

When the son came back several months later, one of his companion was gravely injured. At first, nobody wanted to tell what had really happened. Then, when the grandfather insistently questioned one of the man's mission companion, he spilled the beans. The man had taken the lead of their team by force, molesting and wounded a companion because he had opposed him.

After that revelation, the grandfather took the big decision: to banish his son from the guild. Iwan left without his son, Laxus. I am sure you had guessed by now.'' she said, lowering her head.

''Laxus has poisonous blood in his veins, but his grandfather helped him. It seemed to us that Makarov's love and care for the boy had purified some of his poisoned blood. More than once, Laxus's actions has been tainted with hatred, but his common sense, his grand father's love and care, brought him back to reason.

Thanks to Makarov, Laxus never was under Iwan's total control. I've tested Laxus blood; it is darker than usual blood, but it isn't like Erza's, dark and thick. These case are very different.'' she said, clearly disappointed. ''I wish I could do something for her. '' She added, before taking a few steps backward.

No, I couldn't believe it! Erza couldn't really be dying. She couldn't leave us, leave me… Not like this…

Inside, I felt guilty; what if I hadn't pushed her away and we had kissed, what if I had told her about the feelings I had for her. Then, would she have lost herself into Jann's poisonous arms? Could my love have saved her?

Suddenly, a bell rang in my mind. Could it! Maybe! I needed to ask the question to Polyussica.

''If Makarov's love and care partly saved Laxus from his father's hatred; do you think mine could do the same for Erza?'' I asked my question, in a pleading tone.

Hearing my question, the woman turned her face toward me. However, her expression didn't loosen up; it was a bad sign.

''After seeing the violent effect you had on her when you approached her earlier, I don't think you could do something for her condition, Jellal; she seemed to react highly to your presence, in a very bad way. I am afraid that no one could help her now!'' She said, softly before sighing.

''I am going to check on Makarov's condition. Stay with her! I will come back later to see how she's doing, but don't nourish too much hope; her will has already left her and, soon, her life will follow.'' She said with a trembling voice, before leaving the room and walking down the stairs.

* * *

I continued pacing the room for a long time. No, I didn't want to believe it! She couldn't die, not now, nor ever. She was too important for her friends, for me. Even if I had denied my feelings, for her sake, it had not served anyone; now, she was going to die….

However, Polyussica's story was turning into my mind. Yes, Laxus could still be megalomaniac by moments, but he was still a nearly decent human being… If I could demonstrate my love and devotion to Erza, maybe it could alter her condition.

But, how! According to Polyussica, she was totally unconscious; body, heart and mind. She couldn't hear me, or, could she? Could my voice and my message be heard even if Jann's had shut her up? The more I thought about it and the more I was telling myself that the fact she was reacting so vividly to me couldn't only be a bad thing; reaction still something…

So, I took a deep breath and crossed the distance that was separating us. I hesitated to sit on the bed next to her, but I did. Cautiously, I covered her breasts; I wanted to prevent our skins from touching. I didn't want to create an explosion, but I needed a spark…

Without waiting, I took her hand; it was cold and heavy, like she was turning into stone. I presumed that her body was probably enduring the same phenomenon.

I held her hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. I wanted to wake her up! However, the pressure that I was adding into my motion didn't make her move. So, I have loosened up my grip and I began to caress her hand, a bit in spite of me. I jumped a little when I felt and saw her fingers move, one by one. So, I continued to caress her rigid flesh. I caressed her forearm, her elbow, her arm and her shoulder. Her body almost stayed unmoving, but things got serious when my fingers slightly touched her cheek. Then, she started to shake softly and her movement got more intense. Instinctively, I looked at her face. I immediately noticed that her eyes were wide opened and black as night. Something was wrong…

Quickly, I stood up, making more space between us. However, it didn't prevent her from shaking. After looking at her, panic stricken, I decided to try something else; instead of staying away from her, I closed the gap there was between us. I positionned myself above her and I seized her by her shoulders. My actions didn't stop her convulsions, but I kept my position and my grip.

''Erza, if you can hear me, answer me! I know you are still there, buried under all the poison. I know you; you wouldn't surrender without a fight. Come back to us, come back to me!'' I had started to speak very loudly, but my voice had softened when I closed my mouth.

After I spoke, her convulsions became fiercer than ever. Then, few seconds later, I noticed that something had changed; her eyes, they were getting clearer. Talking to her seemed to help! So, I kept on, without loosen up my grip.

''Stay with me Erza! I know you don't want to die and we don't want to let you go either!'' I said, holding her shoulders as firmly as I could.

''You deserve to live, more than everyone... You've always been there for your friends, no matter what they had done. Even after what I've done, you still considere me as your friend and you've always been there for me. Now, it's time that I do what you've have always done. I am not leaving you until the Erza I know and I love is back among us.'' I said, in a whisper.

Suddenly, I took conscience of the words that I had just said and the fact that these words were the truth.

''Yes, I love you Erza Scarlet, I love you.'' I added, in a whisper.

My words seemed to calme her a little.

Then, words came out of her mouth.

''Jellal, please, help me!'' Erza whispered in a very low voice, before grabbing my upper body and bringing me down on her.


	13. The feeling's way

**This chapter is rated M; you are warned.**

Chapter 13

The feeling's way

Quickly, I found myself lying onto the bed prisoner of Erza's arms, on top of her. She was holding me tightly; she was clinging to me as if her life was depending on it. For few minutes, I convulsed with her. I had no idea what to do to help her. After few minutes, her movements became a tad less intense.

''I am cold, so cold.'' she said, chattering teeth. She had spoken so weakly that I had almost not heard her.

That, I could do something for!

With difficulty, I managed to tear myself away of Erza's arms. As soon as I had succeeded to get away from her, she started to shiver more sharply. I searched the room to find some covers. I found one under the bed. Holding it, I went near Erza. Promptly, I unfolded it and laid it down on her. However, the cover didn't seem to warm her. So, I went to the window and I pulled on the curtain; tearing it from its pole. Then, I took it from the floor and I laid it down on her shivering body. However, it didn't seem to warm her either.

I jumped when one of Erza's icy hands grabbed mine.

''Jellal, I think you can warm me up.'' she said, gritting teeth.

Looking at her, I tried not to stare at her prominent breast that the covers were now barely hiding. Promptly, I forced myself to focus on her hand. Feeling her cold hand in mine, I noticed that she was still shivering, but less intensely. It gave me an idea; an awkward one, but I had to try it, for her sake, even if I knew that it would certainly toy with my sanity...

Momentarily, I broke our contact, what made her close her eyes. Hurrying, I took off of my clothes, all of them. The fact that her eyes were closed made my actions a little easier. Naked, I approached her. Delicately, I took off her remaining clothes, but I left her panties; a barrier needed to remain between us or it could be highly dangerous...

Then, I laid myself on top of her, skin against skin. Quickly, I brought the window curtain over our bodies to keep our warmth. Almost instantly, she opened her eyes. When she did, I expected the worse; I had expected them to be black again, but no, they were even a bit clearer, almost their original color, but not quite yet. Furthermore, I had expected her to be panic stricken when she was going to see me and, mostly, feel me on top of her, but no; my presence did not seem to bother her, quite the contrary in fact... When she saw me, I saw a slight twitch on her pinkish lips, almost like an imperceptible smile. Could I be imagining things?

''Jellal!'' She whispered, approaching her free hand from my face, before caressing my cheek, slowly.

When she touched me, I felt a wave of heat passed through my body, through our bodies. Our contact seemed to have given her a little energy because she approached her face from mine.

She stayed there waiting, her mouth close to mine. I could feel her cold breath on my warm skin. Our position made me think of when we had almost kissed, when I hadn't allowed myself to grant her her wish, although I had wanted to.

We stayed in that position for few minutes. Then, one question popped into my mind that was now beyond tormented: did I have the right to kiss her?

Soon, I felt her breath getting warmer. Was it our contact, our closeness, which made it possible? Could it really be helping her? The only answer that came to my mind was; Maybe. Now, she was giving me a chance to verify it.

Slowly, I approached my face from hers. Then, I laid a kiss on her forehead, on her chin, on both of her cheeks, left then right and I laid my lips on hers; I rubbed them gently. Her answer came quickly. Almost instantly, Erza's lips captured mine.

We started to kiss, gently at first, than furiously; as if neither of us could hold themselves and if we had been starving for each other since, always...

After few minutes of devouring passion, she brought her legs around my waist. Feeling our hips locked down, I froze. After few seconds sweating, I regained my composure and I tried to push my body away from hers, but she continued to cling to me, keeping our position. Then, I acknowledged that she could feel the desire I felt for her through the too thin barrier of cotton that was separating us.

If I had been purely selfish, I would have taken advantage of this moment, but I couldn't: Erza wasn't herself; she wasn't in her right mind; she couldn't grant me her rightful permission.

''Jellal, I love you too, I need you; I need your love, your care, your passion, your warmth, all of you! Give it all to me, give yourself to me; I need it!'' She whispered as she looked at me with her determinated eyes, brown and clear, and a voice that I had longed to hear; her voice. I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I was hers, completely; why deny it any longer.

Then, I brought my mouth on hers and I kissed her gently, but she quickly deepened our kiss and pressed her body onto mine tighter, even if I didn't think it was possible. It made me only more self conscious of her body. Then, I painfully tore up my mouth from hers to make it travel down her neck where I trailed slight kisses down to her breast. I caressed her bosoms with my cheeks and lips delicately, but with eagerness. I stopped at one spot; under her left breast, on the spot where Polyussica had made her incision. I placed a soft kiss on the scar. My action made Erza freeze. At first, it made me stop, but something was pushing me to continue; it felt so right…

So, I continued my road to her stomach. Seeing the many scars that Jann had left on her body, I decided to kiss them away, literally. I kissed each and every scars, every imprints that he had left on her, wishing I could obliterate his memory with the caress of my mouth.

Soon, I came back to her mouth and kissed her with all the passion I could gather. When we split, she let out a groan that sent me on the edge, but, still, I was reluctant to allow myself to give her what she wanted. However, she didn't back down; what she wanted couldn't be clearer. So, I gave into passion! I was hoping that she wouldn't be angry with me afterward.

Then, I leaned in and I tore the last barrier there was between us; her panties. She seemed to know exactly what I was about to do because she spread her legs to give me more access. Seconds later, I penetrated her gently.

Sinking into her, it felt tight, tighter than I thought it would. Then, I began to doubt that her and Jann had ever had intercourse, because the resistance that I felt was telling me that maybe I was her first. That thought made me smile, but it made me stop my movements as well. Could I take it away from her? No, not like this! However, before I could pull myself completely out of her, she blocked me, circling my waist with her legs once again.

''Do it! I want you; I need you!'' she whimpered, looking straight into my eyes.

Her eyes were Erza's and that's why I finally accepted her request. Furthermore, I didn't have the strength to fight it anymore.

Looking into her eyes, at all time, I made love to her, I loved her with every fibre of my being; mind, heart and body. I gave myself to her, unconditionally and more than willingly. If love could cure her, I did my best and she seemed to have welcomed it more than happily.

However, when I exploded into her, Erza shivered vividly and closed her eyes. After few seconds, she stopped moving. Panic stricken, I brought my ear to her heart. Quickly, I let a sigh of relief; she was still breathing. Staying on top of her, I called out her name, but it didn't wake her up. No! I was sinking back into a nightmare.

Then, I took her hand. Surprised by her new warmth, I looked more closely at her whole body; her skin seemed whiter almost pinkish. These were good signs, signs of hope... But, I had to wait to see if I was right.

Slowly, I withdrew myself from her, but I stayed on top of her. Delicately, I laid my ear on her heart. Skin against skin, I listened as the rhythm of her heart was becoming more regular. I knew that it was a matter of time before she wakes up again. I was only hoping that she wouldn't be too mad at me for what we had done.


	14. The other side of the nightmare

Chapter 14

On the other side of the nightmare.

Feeling someone playing with my hair, I woke. Had I fallen asleep?

When, I opened my eyes, Erza was sitting next to me. She was now wearing a pajamas.

Seeing her, I jumped! Then, a nice thought came to my mind; maybe all of this had only been a nightmare from which I was waking up.

Soon, the curtain that was covering me fell and then I knew that all of this had been real.

Instantly, I looked at Erza. I saw her blush when she saw my absence of clothing. Without worrying about my nakedness, I took her into my arms. Silently, I held her tight.

''I am so glad that you're finally here. I was scared you would never be back.'' I said, stepping back reluctantly.

Seeing that she was staring at my still naked body, I stood up and put back my underwear, my pants and my shirt. As I did, I could still feel her brown and lively eyes on me. I kept staring at her as well; I wanted to make sure that she wasn't only an illusion, that the real Erza was really in front of me.

''How are you feeling?'' I said, buttoning my shirt without losing sight of her.

''I feel good; better than I've felt in weeks; I think I've got you to thank for it!'' she said as her face took the same shade as her hair. I knew that she was thinking about our exertion. Then, it was my turn to feel my face becoming red. However, it pleased me that she didn't seem to be mad at me for it.

''About what we did, I hope I haven't trespassed limits.'' I said, smiling shyly at her, looking for her approval.

''No, you haven't done anything wrong, quite the contrary. Call me foolish if you want, but I think that what you did partly save me, Jellal.'' she said softly, staring at me with pure affection in her eyes, but her expression quickly changed into something sadder.

''I remember leaving for the mission after the magic games, I remember rescuing Jann and befriending him, than nothing, nothing but a sensation of hatred creeping into my veins.'' she said, lowering her eyes.

''However, things have changed when I felt you at the river; my body, my heart and my mind that were numbed and blind then, were tickled. Even if I still couldn't control myself, your voice shattered a part of the wall that was keeping me from feeling. From this moment, I tried to get my head out of the darkness in which I was feeling myself drowning. However, Jann pulled me under again, but you came to me once more. I fought against him as much as I could, but I felt myself sinking even further a downward spiral. Then, I heard you; you told me that you loved to me. At this moment, something burst in me and it gave me the strength I needed to pull through the shell that was keeping me from the outer world. The hatred that filled me was tossed aside and replaced progressively by love, love that you were giving me, love that saved me from darkness and hatred. Your love purified me, Jellal and I love you even more for that.'' she said as she leaned in to kiss me.

I welcomed that kiss gently at first, but she quickly deepened it. I kissed her back, with fierceness; if she needed love, I could give it to her until she was totally cured. We were so busy with each other that we hadn't heard people coming into the room.

''Thanks for warning us she is okay, dumb ass.'' said Natsu, arms crossed on his chest. He didn't seem happy at all. Gray who stood next to him seemed in the same mood, Lucy was blushing and Polyussica that had accompanied them seemed frozen and speechless.

''You know that both of them had to stay here, you morons!'' said Lucy looking at Natsu and Gray before running into Erza's arm. Lucy's action pushed me away. When Erza welcomed her friend, tears were falling from both of her eyes. As Lucy was hugging Erza, the guys and Polyussica advanced toward them. As Erza was exchanging glances with Gray and Natsu, I saw the older woman staring at Erza as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

''I am so sorry for what I did! I don't remember much, but please forgive me!'' she said, looking at each of them kindly.

''And, you are back to your old self now?'' asked Polyussica promptly. Her question made Erza jump.

''Yes, I think I am. I feel like my old self again.'' she said looking straight at the woman. ''Jellal cured me.'' she added. When she did, I saw her face redden a little.

''How did you manage to do that, Mr Genius?'' said Natsu, curious.

Then, it was my time to redden.

''Erza has been poisoned by hatred. I took me time but, I thought that the antidote against hatred could be love. So, I exposed my feelings for her and it must have cured her.'' I tried to speak calmly, but I could feel my skin taking the color of Erza's hair.

When I stopped talking, they were all staring at me. Suddenly, they all seemed a bit uneasy. Then, Erza took my hand and she looked at me smiling. I noticed that her cheeks were reddish as well.

''Good, everybody is fine; Erza is back, Master is out of danger, everything is...'' Natsu said happily. Suddenly, Erza interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

''What happened to Master Makarov?'' Erza asked, panic stricken. ''Why have I the feeling it is my fault? It is, isn't it? '' She added, searching for an answer among our intense gazes.

I should have talked to her about that, but we didn't talk much..

''You have attacked him several hours ago, you tried to kill him.'' said Gray, in an unsteady voice.

She stared at him, utterly frozen, tears falling from her eyes.

''You weren't yourself, we all know it.'' said Lucy as she took Erza's hand.

''Yes and the old man is out of danger; you missed his heart, what is really surprising. Usually you're damn precise.'' added Natsu taking a step toward Erza.

Yes! This made perfect sense; the affection she had for Makarov had made her missed her target. I was sure that Jann had requested her to kill Makarov. Could she have missed his heart intentionally? Yes, probably...

''I want to see him!'' she said promptly.

''For now, you can't leave this room.'' said Polyussica.

''Why?'' replied Erza, a bit irritated. Yes, our Erza was back!

I was about to speak, but Gray did it before me.

''The Magic Council is downstairs. They came to arrest you. They had even succeeded in taking you into custody.'' said Gray, clenching teeth.

''I would bet my ten next meals that Jann Giftbastard is behind this. When I will lay my hand on him, he will regret the day he is born...'' said Natsu as he hit his left palm with his right fist.

''Jellal has found a plan to get you out off their hands'' said Lucy, smiling at Erza. Erza looked at me, wiping her tears away.

Hearing Lucy's thoughtful words, I smiled, but I couldn't take the whole credit.

''Lucy lent us Gemini who copied Lahar and he went with Warren and Jet to get you back and they bring you here.'' I said before taking a step toward her.

''What happened after that?'' asked Natsu, visibly curious.

Erza and I looked at each other, starting to blush again. Fortunately for us, we have been saved by Polyussica.

''You need to leave! I have to examine Erza!'' she said firmly looking at Gray, Lucy and Natsu.

Not without complaining, the trio left the room and began to walk down the stairs. Then, Polyussica came near Erza.

''I am going to ask you to undress yourself; I need to examine you. However, I can see that your skin has enlightened greatly.''

Erza did what the woman asked her. I tried to keep my eyes away from her as she undressed, but I couldn't; her body was mesmerizing. Then, she laid herself down onto the bed.

''I am going to cut your skin and take samples of blood to see if it isn't poisoned anymore.'' said the woman before taking a penknife and circles of glass out of her white smock's pocket.

Closely, I watched as the knife cut into her thigh, her chest and the back of her neck. Erza endured the tests without even sighing.

The three times, Polyussica looked at Erza's skin as she couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. I approached and I saw it myself; from each wound, a filament of red blood was falling. It was a bit darker than usual blood, but it was red...

''I have trouble believing it, but it seems that you are cured; your blood is a tad darker than it is supposed to, but I presume that it will keep on clearing up if you keep on taking your antidote.'' said Polyussica as she lifted her eyes to meet mine. ''I guess you were right earlier; love can really cure hatred.'' she added as she put back the penknife and the unused circles of glass into her pocket. The, she stood up.

Quickly, Erza equipped herself back into pajamas.

Now, you have to rest. I'll come back with Master Makarov soon. I am sure that he wishes to see you as well. I am leaving you in good hands.'' she said before walking toward the exit. Then, she started to walk down the stairs.

Once Polyussica gone, Erza grabbed my hands and brought me against her, sticking her body against mine, what seemed to wake up a certain part of my body. Then, she approached her face to mine. I had to turn her down, even if I didn't want to.

''You've heard the doctor; you need to rest'' I said, before we kissed briefly.

''I will, but stay with me! You've heard the doctor; I need your hand." she said, looking straight at me without taking her body away from mine.

''I will, but you have to get your rest, Erza.'' I said as I caressed her beautiful face.

Then, she closed her eyes. Mine stayed open. I watched her as she fell asleep. She was still a bit fragile; she wasn't completely the Erza I knew yet. However, I loved the way she was letting me taking care of her. In few days, I was practically sure that this will have worn off. But, now, I was allowed to really love her. I had shown her what I truly felt for her. Now, I knew that nothing would ever be the same again; we had crossed a boundary and we would have to deal with it. However, one fact was undeniable; the most important person for me was lying next to me, alive, and I would stay at her side to insure that she would get better. I knew I was going to do whatever that was needed for that to happen, enjoying the process. Soon, she would be back onto her feet.

I wondered what would happen with the Council. What will they do to her and to Makarov? Maybe, they would force him to banish her as he had done for his son and grandson. If they did, she was more than welcomed to join Crime Sorcerer; that way we could still be together. But, I doubted that it would be what she would want to do; she would want to stay with her friends, her family, from Fairy Tail. I was really hoping that everything would end right. For that, I had to keep having faith. After all, it had served me well until now...

When I closed my eyes, another certainty popped into my mind; when all of this will be over, I will go after Jann and I will make him pay for what he did to her...


	15. Makarov's assumption

Chapter 15

Makarov's assumption

Erza slept for hours.

I tried not to fall asleep, but I took a few little naps in spite of me. Most of the time, I watched her.

She didn't sleep peacefully. Often, she jumped in her sleep and, a few times, she woke up in sweat. However, when she did, my presence seemed to sooth her fears. Last time she had woken up, she had looked into my eyes, took my hand, clung to my body and put head on my chest. Then, she had gone back to sleep more peacefully. She would have slept even longer if we hadn't had two visitors.

I was still lying onto the mattress with Erza when I heard someone clearing his throat. Quickly, I lifted my upper body, bringing Erza with me. I saw Polyussica and Master Makarov. The Master had a huge bandage on his chest. As they were walking toward us, I leaned onto Erza and I woke her up gently; I was sure she wouldn't mind, quite the contrary in fact…

When she opened her eyes, Makarov was already next to her. Seeing him, she sat on the bed promptly.

''I am so glad that you are alive!'' she said, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. ''I am so sorry, Master; I will leave Fairy Tail this very day.'' she added, lowering her head as tears started to fall down her face.

Quickly, Makarov put a hand on Erza's shoulder.

''No, I am the one who should be apologizing. I think that it is my fault if you have been poisoned.'' he said looking at Erza quite seriously.

Hearing his words, Erza lifted her head. We both frowned. What did he mean by that? We had been taken aback by his comment, but Polyussica was standing still next to him, expressionless; she knew something...

Seeing our puzzled expressions, he spoke promptly.

''Since yesterday, I am hearing the others blabbing about Jann, about his appearance, about what he looks like and what they want to do to him; that's not pretty... Then, Polyussica told me about your condition. Combining the facts; I have made an assumption. Maybe I am wrong, but I doubt it. I think that Iwan is under this; I can smell his poison from here...'' he said, clenching his teeth.

''What does your son have to do in all this?'' I asked to Makarov without thinking, while sitting next to Erza who was still holding my hand.

''It isn't a secret for anyone that he wants to destroy Fairy Tail badly; he made it clear during the Magic Games. However, he didn't succeeded, his trickery didn't work there and Raven Tail's guild has been disqualified and dissolved, but he had kept another trick under his sleeve; he launched his plan B; he sent his knight in his war; Jann. '' He said, furiously.

At the mention of Jann's name, Erza shivered, what made me squeeze her hand even tighter.

Then, I thought about it. I knew that Iwan was Laxus's father. I also knew that Laxus had poisonous blood, but that his hatred had been partly tamed by Makarov's love and care. What if it hadn't been the case? He would surely be a poisonous and megalomaniac bastard, who, manipulated by his own father, would try to destroy his grandfather's guild: Laxus would a Jann. Could it be possible? Could Jann be Iwan's other son and Makarov's grandson. Coming to that realization, I glanced at Makarov. When he looked back at me, I knew I had made the right assumption.

''I can't truly be certain about this, but I think Jann is Iwan's son.'' said Makarov, in a whisper.

''Iwan never told me about the boy. It is clear that he wanted to be able to manipulate his second son without me interfering in the process. I think he wanted more of a soldier, a knight, than a son... I think that Iwan mandated him to take me down. To succeeded, he used his blood, literally. He knew that it wouldn't be easy because all the members are really protective of the guild. So, he decided to use one of our strength against us. Iwan sent Jann to take down our strongest defense; our Knight; Erza. I don't know what Iwan has done to Jann to make him what he is, but Jann's poison must be really dangerous if he succeeded in taking Erza's will away from her so quickly.'' Makarov added. He took Erza's free hand.

''I am glad you are still among us. As Polyussica told me, it is not far from a miracle.'' he said smiling slightly. Then, he turned his gaze toward me.

''Love can conquer all; so people say...'' he said, looking at Erza and I as his smile broadened.

''I am going to leave you now. I have an appointment with Lahar; the Council has been spending too much time in our walls... I'll explain to him that all this was a misunderstanding. Furthermore, he won't find a proper witness among us. So, they won't have another choice than to go back in Era empty handed. And, I will take care of the rest.'' He added cryptically as he let go of Erza's hand.

Erza and I looked at him, puzzled.

''However, I'll be needing your help, my Scarlet Knight.'' he said, looking at Erza very seriously.

''You can count on me Master; whatever will be needed!'' she said immediately as she stood up. I imitated her. Together, we looked at them as they were approaching the exit of the room.

''One last thing, don't get used to do your dirty business in here; this haven already belongs to other people.'' said the old man, looking weirdly at Polyussica who responded with the same libidinous look.

Seeing them, I felt myself blushing; I had been right; they were lovers... I turned myself to look at Erza who seemed puzzled and a bit out of words...

''I'll come back soon, but, now, get some rest, dear Erza; you need to get your strength back, you'll need some with what's coming...'' he added before walking down the stairs with Polyussica.

Makarov's words had left us speechless. What was coming? What did he had in store for her, for us? I presumed that he knew something we ignored and that Erza would have a part to play in it. I wondered what it might be and I hoped we would find out soon enough; Erza needed to put that nightmare behind her. She needed peace for once, she needed to rest...

In spite of me, I started to yawn. Visibly, I was more tired than I thought I was... Erza must have heard me because she laid me onto the bed gently. Then, she laid down next to me, her head onto my chest. Now that I knew she was safe, I could allow myself to rest, a little.

Warmed by each other's arms, we drifted to sleep. However, a part of me stayed still, alert; as long as Jann was free, I couldn't allow myself to sleep too deeply. As soon as I could, I would do whatever it takes to eradicate the threat he represented, and then, our nightmares would be over...


	16. The black team

**Chapter 16**

**The black team.**

I was sleeping lightly when I heard footsteps. Abruptly, I woke up and lifted my upper body. Firstly, I looked at Erza. I let a sigh of relief when I saw that she was still at my side, holding my hand. Few seconds after me, she opened her eyes, certainly shaken up by my vivid reaction to the newcomers.

Promptly, I looked in the direction of the footsteps; Master Makarov and Wendy were walking toward us. Both went beside Erza.

''How are you feeling?'' Asked the little girl to Erza kindly.

''I feel really good, as good as I felt before all that mess. No, I feel even better!'' she said smiling to the dark blue haired girl who responded with a smile even broader.

''It is a good thing that you let her rest Jellal, because we have visitors downstairs.'' said Makarov, looking at me with an extreme serious.

If he had joked a little with the first part of his sentence, he had pronounced the latest with an extreme seriousness; something big was happening downstairs. The Council was already here. So, who could those visitors be? One name came to my mind; Jann!

Thinking about that name, I instantly looked at Erza who was still holding my hand. I had presumed that I would see a bit of uneasiness on her beautiful face, but no. Like me, she looked furious. Promptly, she stood up and she positioned herself in front of Makarov. I joined her almost immediately.

''Jann is here with Iwan. From what I've heard, they are claiming a right to the lead of Fairy Tail.'' he said, smiling weirdly; almost as if he had said something funny.

I didn't understand his expression and his tone.

''They can't do that since you're still alive Master!'' said Erza, promptly. Clearly, she wasn't understanding his behavior more than I did.

''But, they don't know it, yet!'' said Makarov, sparkle in his eyes.

''As they don't know you survived to Jann's treatment.'' he added, looking at Erza, smiling broadly.

That man had a really weird sense of humor...

''You clearly have a plan, Master.'' said Erza, staring at the old man intensely.

''You bet I have darling.'' he told her, winking. ''We will hit them where it will hurt the most, the ego!'' he said, more serious. ''Polyussica is leading them to the common room as we speak. They think that she is the guild new master. Natsu, Gray and the others are keeping an eye on them, but I made them promise not to try anything, unless they attack first. However, I doubt they will, for now; they think they have won!'' he added. Then, his intense gaze met mine.

''Since the Council of Magic has left the building, you can come with us, but you have to make the same promise than the others. '' Makarov told me, really seriously.

Was he really asking that to me? There was no way I could let him get away with what he had done...

Makarov must have seen my expression because he spoke.

''I am afraid I'll have to lock you in here if you don't agree to my terms. But, don't worry, if everything goes as I think it will, Jann will get what he deserves.'' he said, looking straight at me.

Even then, I didn't truly know if I could see his stinking face without having an irresistible urge to break his skull. Then, Erza squeezed my hand.

''I need you beside me when I will see him. I don't know if he still has any kind of power over me, but I know I will be stronger if you are there, holding my hand.'' she said, looking straight at me.

Maybe, I could manage to keep my distance, for her...

''I'll try, that's all I can promise'' I said, looking straight at Master Makarov.

''It is enough for me!'' the old man said, seriously. ''Then, let's surprise them, shall we...'' he added as he walked toward the entrance of the room and started to walk down the stairs.

Quickly, Erza equipped herself. Few second later, she was wearing her usual outfit; her blue skirt and her armor. Then, she started to walk toward the entrance, but she stopped when she arrived at the stairs. She turned her head toward me. I guessed this was ma cue to join her and I did. Once next to her, she took my hand.

''Promise me you won't let go of my hand.'' she said, looking at me frankly.

''For once, that's an easy promise to keep.'' I promptly replied to her, squeezing her hand, unable not to smile.

Then, together, we went down the stairs. We quickly joined Makarov and we entered the inferior and known part of the guild's Headquarter.

* * *

Approaching the common room, we heard two voices. Holding Erza's hand, I felt her shivering and I saw Goosebumps creeping on her arm. Maybe, I wouldn't be able to contain myself after all...

Erza and I entered the room first. Seeing us, Jann and Iwan stared at us intensely; Jann seemed to be utterly surprised and Iwan greatly displeased. Quickly, the oldest turned his head toward his companion. Iwan stared at him with pure hatred and total distain. His cold gaze didn't get any warmer when he saw that Master Makarov had entered the room soon after us. At this moment, even if Iwan had tried really hard to keep his composure, his mask nearly broke. Without waiting, Makarov went straight to the subject.

''Iwan, since we're among family, let's speak the truth.'' he said, walking toward his son. As he did, Natsu and Gray who were already in the room took a few steps toward them.

''Yes, as you can both see, I am still alive and well. No, your plan didn't work. But, it was a clever one I must say; asking your unknown second son to poison my most trustworthy knight and forcing her to kill me, was, indeed, a good strategy, but your plan was doomed from the start.'' he said firmly, looking at his son and at Jann.

Then, Iwan turned himself to face Jann. The father seemed utterly displeased. He leaned in, near his son's ear.

''How is it possible? They shouldn't be here and alive, both of them.'' he said to Jann who was looking at Erza and I, clenching teeth.

''They shouldn't be.'' he said as his intense gaze came on me.

Then, I prayed for him to attack me. That way, I could hit him. But, unfortunately, he didn't. I still had to wait...

''Erza is the strongest willed person I know and she is loyal to the bone. Yes, she executed your plan. partly, but she failed at one thing; she didn't aim for the heart. Facing me, I am sure that a part of her refused to obey and deflected her target on purpose. You have bet on the wrong knight, son...'' he said to Iwan, still staring at him.

''That said, you can still claim Fairy Tail and challenge me, but if you do, I am afraid I won't be your only opponent. It is your choice, Iwan.'' Makarov said, holding his son's gaze.

Iwan's gaze wandered among the people in the room. Clearly, everybody was ready to fight; especially Natsu and Gray whose fists seemed more than ready for action. Once again, Iwan's mask threatened to crack. At his side, Jann stood, a wince of hatred plastered on his large and arrogant face. Surprisingly, he took few steps towards us and he stopped a few centimeters in front of Erza and I. Then, he approached his face from Erza's. Instinctively, I squeezed her hand when he did. I thought he was going to force her to kiss him, but he didn't. Instead, he began to smell her; cheeks, neck and he went down her body until he arrived at thighs.

Seeing him so close to her, my palms were itching more and more; one wrong move, even the slightest, and he was going down...

Few seconds after, he stepped back. Then, he stood up and his dark gaze came on me; if looks could kill, I would have died right there.

''If I had known that you had the balls to go there, I would have killed you when I had the chance.'' he said, almost screaming. I thought he was going to explode with rage. My fists were really itching me now. I really wanted to knock him out.

Then, I felt Erza's hand drifted away from mine. She pushed me aside dryly. A minute later, Jann was lying on his back, pinned on the ground and Erza was standing above him, her sword pointed at his neck.

''Take your poisonous ass out of here, now! If I hear from you again; I'll will find you, even if I have to search the whole universe to do it, you hear me! Go back under your father's skirt and remember my words Jann Giftrache; your wanted'' Erza said, fiercely.

Soon, she stood up, but she didn't put away her sword.

Quickly, Jann stood up and went back at his father's side.

It didn't take long before Iwan turned his heels and stormed out of the guild's Headquarters. Jann followed him, but not without eyeing us with pure hatred...

No! It couldn't end this way! He couldn't stay unpunished! I was about to speak when Natsu did first.

''Please, don't tell me that they are going to get away that easily after what they have done.'' said Natsu, looking at Makarov, puzzled.

''These scumbags need a lesson.'' said Gray dryly, as he almost ran toward the doors.

''Don't worry, they will...'' said Makarov, almost peacefully as he walked to the window.

We all followed the Master. Then, through the window, we saw Iwan who was walking very fast followed by Jann who was trying to catch up. They were walking on the path that would lead them to Jann's lair. That gave me an idea, a very comforting and pleasant idea...

* * *

After Iwan and Jann's departure, Mirajane proposed the idea to celebrate Erza's return.

The news of the party traveled very fast among the members of the guild and, soon, all of them were in the Common room of the Headquarters. Promptly, everybody came to see Erza. I decided to take advantage of the crowd to sneak out quietly. I succeeded to get out of the building without being noticed.

Without waiting, I took the same path that Iwan and Jann had taken minutes before, the path that would lead me to Jann's lair. I was going to be the one teaching him a hard and painful lesson. He would pay for his actions, with his life...


	17. Lessons

**WARNING - Chapter rated M**

**Chapter 17**

**Lessons**

Determined to punish Erza's tormentor, I walked, no I run to his lair. I couldn't wait to damage him as much as he had damaged Erza. Crime sorcerer's goal was to destroy the dark guilds and, even if they were only a duo, they deserved punishment.

When I arrived at the house, it seemed deserted. Promptly, I approached the door. I didn't hear noises coming from inside. Could they already be gone? Yes, they could; three hours had passed since they had left the guild's headquarters.

I put my hand on the door knob and noticed that it was unlocked. So, I pushed the door open.

Before entering, I took a quick glance inside; nothing had changed since my last visit, except that the table and chairs were now on the floor; something had happened; a battle?

Quickly, I entered the house and I made my way inside. I put back the table and the chairs at their right places. I quickly noticed that the bed was unmade and that pieces of clothing were around the bed and on it. Jann's things were still here; maybe he wasn't gone... Then, I saw the bathtub. There was something in it; a big block of stone. I approached it. When I did, a powerful and awful smell entered my nostrils. When I was close enough to see it clearly, I couldn't believe my own eyes; this was a stone statue of Jann and it seemed really real. Could it actually be Jann?

Slowly, I put one finger on the statue and grains of dust fell into the tub.

''Don't touch it Jellal.'' Said Master Makarov whose voice made me jump.

When I turned myself toward the door, I saw Makarov, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza.

Quickly, they all made their way toward me. Makarov and I exchanged a concerned glance. Suddenly, I knew I had guessed right.

''This is Jann or what's left of him.'' he said quickly.

We all looked at him, puzzled.

''I told you that he would get what he deserved and he did; he got a taste of his own medicine, his own poison froze him. He failed his mission and his Master, so Iwan punished him with his own hatred... If love and care can cure poisoning; the contrary, hatred, can only harden and froze dark blood, transforming the poisoner's flesh into hard and cold stone; turning a body to a statue...'' he said, without losing sight of what remained of Jann.

'I say we should destroy it!'' said Natsu, seriously.

''I agree! It is our duty to make sure he won't attack anybody else.'' added Gray, staring intensely at the statue.

''What do you think about it, Erza?'' asked Master Makarov to Erza who was now standing next to me.

I could see her mind racing, but it didn't last long; I knew her, I knew what she was about to say even if it was not what I would have wanted to hear…

''No, we can't kill him, but yes, we have to keep a close eye on him. I say we should keep him locked away somewhere in the headquarters. That way, he will stay in his prison of stone and pay for what he did. If he wakes up, we will bring him to the Council and they will judge him.'' she said clearly and calmly.

''What about Iwan?'' asked Lucy, worried.

''He is gone, but we will meet again. This is not his first attempt, and surely not the last, at destroying Fairy Tail and me at the same occasion; turning Jann, his own son, into stone was only a way for him to get rid of an evidence... He didn't care about his son, he only wanted a soldier.'' said Makarov, sadly.

No, I would not pity him; he had gotten what he deserved which wasn't nearly enough for me... Even if I would have wanted to be the one giving him his lesson, I was sure that Iwan's punishment had hurt him more than I could have ever do and I had to be satisfied by that; Erza seemed to be and she had been the one suffering the most in all this mess...

''How are we bringing him back to the Headquarters if we can't touch him.'' asked Gray, crossing his arms on his chest. I had a feeling that he was as pissed as I was because we had not had the chance to kick Jann's ass...

''We will bring the tub.'' said Lucy, looking at Gray sighing.

Promptly, Natsu approached the tub.

''Come on! I can't wait to get out of here.'' said the dragon slayer as he took one end of the tub. Soon, Gray walked toward the other side of the tub. He took and lifted it.

Quickly, they brought the tub and its stinking content out of the house. Lucy and Makarov followed the boys, but, before leaving, Makarov turned himself to face us.

''I think those walls need new colors, new memories, another purpose! What do you think about that, love birds?'' said Makarov, with a voice full of innuendos. Then, smiling, he went out and took the time to closed the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Erza and I looked at each other. I knew what the Master was implying, but now was not the moment or the place to; Erza had gone through so much here, it would have never crossed my mind to take advantage of our alone situation. Feeling myself blush, I glanced at Erza who was looking me. I saw that she was blushing too. Then, I knew she had seen through the Master's innuendo as well.

She waited for few seconds and started to pace across the room. I immediately followed her and I stood in front of her.

''I don't remember much about the time I have spent here. First, there were massages, a kind of water therapy, an overwhelming feeling and nothing.'' she said softly. She shivered.

Quickly, I put my arms around her waist; I was gladly getting use to warm her... At this thought, libidinous images started to float in my mind. Then, it was my time to shiver. My heart started beating a little bit faster and I couldn't keep my hands off of her lower back, I kept stroking it. She let me do it without stopping me. Promptly, she lifted her head.

''I remember his hands on me, but his hands were cold and stiff, not warm, caring and caressing like yours.'' she said, as she approached her face from mine and gave me a kiss. First, I welcomed it with surprise, then fervently. Soon, she pinned me into a wall. I immediately deepened the kiss and we explored each other's mouth avidly. Then, my body tensed up, all my body and I had an idea, more of an urge... Even if a part of me thought it was creepy, it would be a place more comfortable for what we were about to do, because her eagerness was telling me that it was only matter of time...

Making up my mind, I grabbed her legs and put them up around my waist. Without waiting, I led us to the bed.

It didn't seem to bother her when I laid her onto the mattress and I kneeled down in bed above her. Then, she wanted to help me, but, when I presumed that she was about to reequip into her naked form, I stopped her.

''I want to unwrap you like the gift you are...'' I said, breaking one of our numerous kiss and attacking her armor and clothes. I tried to get rid of her garments as delicately as I could, but my eager needs quickly got the best of me. Quickly, she was naked for my avid eyes to see. My mouth descended along her beautiful and voluptuous body. This time, there was no rush, except our own, so I took the time to explore every inch of her sumptuous body, head to toe. Speedily, Erza took control of the situation. She must have decided that I was wearing too much clothes because she took them off, nearly tearing them off of me; someone else was eager... I could only respond to her eagerness with a smirk.

Then, the sparkle I saw in her eyes made me hard and swelling. Instantly, her hungry hands went down my body. I almost cried out when she touched my manhood. Last time, I had been the one acting, but, this time, she was toying with me. My Scarlet angel had become a little devil, but I didn't mind, quite the contrary in fact...

Once, both naked, we didn't fight long for dominance; I gladly left it to her. Soon, she was straddling me. On top of me, she let my hands caressing her breasts and I could lift my head to kiss them properly. She seemed to like it because she kept moaning louder and louder and I could feel my manhood grow longer and longer; I even thought I was about to explode. No, not now, there was only one place I wanted to do that…

So, I swapped our position; I moved on top of her. She must have seen the endless desire in my eyes because she parted her legs, inviting me in. Before sliding into her, I look into her big and feverish brown eyes where I found the permission I needed. Then, I slide in her with a solid thrust.

Our bodies fought with one another, but I was more than okay with this kind of fight. I surrendered after few minutes; sad I couldn't last longer, but it didn't seem to bother her.

''Practice is the key word!'' she said, with a libidinous smile, breathing heavily, her eyes in mine.

Then, she lifted her face to kiss me. The force she put in that kiss surprised me; there was still enough strength in her body to knock me down. It challenged me.

Reluctantly, I backed, tearing myself from her so soft lips.

''I hope you're ready for round two!'' I said, before plunging back onto her lips.

''Bring it!'' she said between two kisses, bringing me closer to her, spreading her legs wider.

God, I would love practicing…

* * *

**I know that I must have disappointed a lot of readers because they didn't get what they wanted; a scene fight. However, I added one more chapter to my original story. Soon, you will get what you wanted. For people who wants a fight; chapter 19 is the key word...**

**Thanks for reading...**


	18. Back to reality

**Chapter 18**

**Back to reality.**

I have stayed in Magnolia for few more days during which Erza and I practiced a lot, every day... We had made, of Jann's house, our playing field, transforming his torture lair into our own palace of lust.

The others were often complaining about Erza's many disappearances. However, a simple reference to a tall and stinking statue located in the basement of the guild's Headquarters seemed sufficient to settle the question.

I had almost forgotten about space and time... Until, one day, when we came back to the Guild's Headquarters and saw Meredy and Ultear; they were clearly waiting for me. If the pink haired girl was smiling when she saw Erza and I walking together and holding hands, the look of Ultear was quite different; she was looking at me as if she wanted to punch me.

''There you are! And to say that we were so worried about you two. We thought the worst had happened. Thanks for giving the heads up!'' she said, hands on her hips, visibly displeased.

''Let it go Ultear! Don't you see they were busy!'' replied Meredy to her companion, smiling widely at us. I felt my face redden and I was quite sure that Erza's face was suffering the same fate as mine. So did Ultear's face.

''We are here with an important news: Zeref has been spotted in Clover town.'' She said, in one breath.

When I heard the name of the black magus, I froze.

''If we want to have a chance to take him down; we have to go, now.'' said Ultear, looking straight at me.

Hearing those words, my first action was to look at Erza. She was staring at me, smiling slightly. I knew her well enough to know that she was partly feaking her smile. Then, she let go of my hand, softly. I immediately felt cold. Promptly, I tried to take it back, but she kept me from it by stepping back.

A part of me didn't want to leave.

''I know that you have to go, Jellal!'' she said, staring at me. ''I wouldn't love you as much as I do if you weren't true to yourself.'' She added, smiling a bit more genuinely. Then, she leaned in to kiss me. I welcomed her gratefully as she laid a chaste kiss on my lips, but she stepped back before I could respond properly. After all, it was our goodbye kiss.

Yes, she knew me well enough to know that I needed to go...

If she was strong enough to let go that easily, I wasn't. Quickly, I ran back to her and grabbed her hand, forcing her to face me, but before I could speak she did first.

''I am not letting you go because I want to, I am letting you go because you'll come back to me; I know you will.'' She said forcing a smile even if she was clearly retaining tears. ''But, If you don't, I'll go to hell and back to bring you back, do you understand Jellal Fernandes; you belong to me as I belong to you; and that is an undying truth.'' Said Erza as she stepped back further away from me and as two tears fell down her beautiful brown eyes so full of life and love…

I couldn't help but smile thiking about everything that had happened to us in so little time. Then, I felt my eyes becoming teary. Yes, I would always be bound to her, in more than one way... Yes, we belonged to each other. I didn't want to deny it and neither could I anymore. Softly, I closed the gap there was between us and I took her into my arms. I held her as tightly as I could and I kissed her with all the passion I could muster in one single kiss.

Few minutes later, we parted, panting. It took a while before I could take my eyes off of her. Looking toward Ultear and Meredy, I noticed that their faces had turned reddish; I must have put a lot of zeal into my kiss. Then, I looked at Erza one last time.

''Maybe I went through hell, but you showed me heaven, the real heaven. Once we'll have defeated Zeref, I'll come back to you.'' I said, before kissing her forehead.

Then, I followed Ultear that had already started to walk away from the Fairy Tail guild's Headquarters.

As I was walking, I kept turning myself to see Erza, but, soon, she faded into the landscape, but I knew that what I was feeling for her would never fade; we were part of each other; body, heart, mind and bound by the strongest and purest feeling of all: love…

**Originally, this was how my story was supposed to end. However, when I corrected it, I noticed that I had mention, many times, Jellal's eagerness for a revenge that he didn't get… So, in chapter 19, the very last chapter of The Illness; revenge will be at the honor; a fight between good and evil…**


	19. Hatred vs Love

**Chapter 19**

**This is it, the last chapter! I hope you will enjoy it…**

**Hatred vs Love**

It didn't take as long as I thought before we came back to Magnolia; three month after Ultear, Meredy and I had left to find Zeref which we hadn't found. Although, in Clover Town, we heard that he had been spotted in Hargeon. So, we changed direction. But, before going there, we made a quick stop at Magnolia. I knew it wouldn't be for long, one night, but I wanted, no I needed to see her.

We arrived after dark. As soon as we arrived, I almost ran to guild's Headquarters. I hope that she wasn't on a mission and that I could spend quality time with her; the images that came into my mind at that instant made me blush and made me accelerated my pace even more.

When she saw me, she seemed surprised, but happy; as happy as I was. She tried to keep her composure when she saluted me, but she was smiling a bit too widely for it to be natural. Natsu, Gray and Lucy came to see me as well. I talked to them a little, but Erza came near us. She told me, with authority, that she needed to discuss about something with me and that it was urgent; a matter of life and death... Her tone surprised me and I decided to follow her; maybe something was wrong with. So, I followed her, quickly.

When we went out of the guild's Headquarters, she jumped on my neck and kissed me with all her might. We kissed for a few of minutes. Promptly, she put her leg around my waist; I knew what that meant and also I knew what she wanted and, by now, I knew she could feel I wanted the same thing. So, I carried her on the path to the river up to our palace of lust where we could unleash the devouring passion we visibly still have for one another.

Little did we know that we hadn't only unleash our passion, but also hatred…

* * *

We spent the next hours kissing and making love. Then, exhausted, we fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other as if we never wanted to let go, but we knew that we would have to, soon, too soon…

* * *

A noise woke me up. It was coming from outside. Delicately, I laid Erza's head on the pillow and I stood up. Quickly, I got dressed and I approached the door. I heard the noise a second time, what meant that I hadn't dreamed it. I opened the door. When I did, I nauseating smell invaded my nostrils. I knew that scent! Even if I hadn't smelled it for a while, I would never forget it. I knew I had guessed right when I lifted my eyes and I saw Jann standing in front of me; he had nothing of the statue I had left three months ago. Did Erza know that he was back into flesh? Certainly not or she would have told me, but we had not talked much...

How could he be back to his normal form? Seeing I was eyeing him with disbelief, he clenched his teeth and his gaze become even more intense.

'' Even if I was unable to move, I could still hear all the stupidities they've been saying. Tonight, I heard Salamander say that you were here. Hearing that stupid brat, my blood started to boil in my veins. I guess it melted the stone in which I was trapped in, because, minutes later, I was back into flesh. Fortunately for me, Natsu has fallen asleep on guard duty and I managed to get out, but I think someone saw me leave; so I haven't got much time, but I am going to make the most of it.'' Jann said, smiling widely.

When he stopped speaking, he extended his right palm toward me and a dark spear, still attached to Jann's hands, appeared and charged me. I just had time to lean to dodge it. Seconds later, the spear came back to Jann's palm.

''You took everything away, everything that belonged rightfully to me; my father and I were supposed to rule this stupid guild and become the most powerful wizards of the universe.'' He spitted angrily to me as he extended his two palms toward me. This time, two spears appeared. Those spears brushed against my right arm, tearing and burning my cloak. I let out a shriek, but I managed to stand up after his attack. Then, he brought back his spears to his palms.

''Instead of that, my own father turned me into stone, saying that I was a useless Knight and he turned me into a Rook.'' He screamed, eyeing me with utter disdain. ''But, now is the time to prove myself. '' he added as he cast his spears at me once again.

Fortunately for me, I had the time to dodge them once more. They hit a tree behind me. Surprisingly, I saw him smile even though he had missed his shot. I understood why he was smiling, but too late.

Soon, I felt something pulling me from behind. When I turned myself, I saw that the tree had come to life. However, his trunk and branches were dark and sweating with dark goo. Two branches seized my wrists and, two others, my ankles. The tree was holding me captive.

Impotent, I saw Jann walking toward me.

''I want to try something! Maybe I could turn you into a statue, a little souvenir for dear Erza, but, don't you worry, I'll take good care of her once you'll be frozen into stone. I'll save you a nice spot in our house, near our bed... '' he said smiling viciously, before lifting his eyes in the air. There was my chance. First, I had to find a way to take him by surprise. I had an idea.

I concentrated and soon a projection of me appeared between me and him. Then, I smiled and he started to physically fight with the projection. I hoped that my thought projection would keep him busy and give me enough time to free myself.

Keeping an eye on them, I tried to free myself from the poisoned tree, but I couldn't manage to do it. However, a silver sword cut the branches that were holding me captive.

I raised the eyes to see Erza dressed in her usual blue skirt and armor. Soon, she helped me to stand up. As soon as I saw her scarlet hair floating into the night sky, I lost my concentration and my projection faded. Then, Jann saw us. He stared at us, clenching his fists.

''I am really glad to see you my little puppet! Did you miss me?'' Jann said, smiling at her, perniciously.

Erza glanced at him with utter contempt.

''I warned you Jann. I told you that you were wanted. Since you seem not to value your life, I will end it for you.'' She said extremely firmly, not losing sight of him.

''I'd like to see you try!'' Jann said before making appear a dark sphere out of his hand. Without waiting, he threw it in Erza's direction. I just had the time to push her aside before the sphere hit her. Passing us, the sphere exploded in the air, what made an explosion sound. However, we soon noticed that the poisonous bomb had touched Erza's armor which started to melt around her body, but, fortunately, it didn't attack her flesh.

''See, my little puppet, you may want my head, but I want Jellal's more…'' he said as he launched another poisoned sphere toward me. Quickly, I rolled on the ground to dodge it.

When I lifted my head to see if another attack was coming at me, I saw Erza who was now wearing her adamantine armor. I witnessed as Jann blocked her every hit with a large and dark shield. Apparently, he could shape his poison into every shape.

While he was busy with Erza, I tried a sneak attack. I threw few heavenly beams at him, but he managed to block it; his shield had enlarged to hide the major part of his body. Then, we saw him smile as the shield covered his whole body.

Then, Erza and I looked at each other. I presumed that we were both asking ourselves the same question; how could we beat him? It didn't take long before I came up with an answered. If Erza couldn't beat him on her own and if I couldn't either, maybe together; a unison raid…

Without waiting, I ran toward her.

''We should try a unison raid.'' I told her without taking time to breath. I suspected that Jann was preparing a damaging attack under his dark and dense shield.

''Yes, I think it is a good idea. I'll transformed into my heavens wheel armor and I will hit his shield with my swords.'' She said promptly, looking at me with determination with her beautiful eyes.

''I am going to assist you with my grand chariot's spell and, together, we will surely succeed to at least break his shield.'' I replied to her. ''But, we got to hurry!'' I added quickly.

As I said Meteor, my yellow aura appeared around me. Almost at the same time, I saw her changed into her armor. As she stayed on ground, I flew among the stars. Then, we both called upon our powers and, soon, the symbol of the seven stars appeared and, on each one of them, one silver sword.

''Be judged by the heavenly swords of the seven stars; unison raid.'' we shouted together.

Then, we saw the stars brighten and a rain of seven lighted swords fell upon Jann's dark shield. Soon, they had all fallen on the shield and pierced big holes of light in the dark shield.

At this moment, we heard a very loud scream, and then nothing.

Quickly, I came back to the ground, near Erza and, together, we approached the place where had stood Jann and his shield. However, all we could see now were the seven swords planted into the ground.

When we reached the middle, all we could see, in the middle of the tight circle of swords, was a heap of black powder. Could this little amount of dust be Jann? I kneeled down to see it better.

''Do you think that it is what's left of him?'' I said, lifting my head to look at Erza, unsure. Even though I wanted to believe so.

''It is possible.'' Erza answered before retransforming herself in her usual clothing, what made the swords disappear at the same time.

''Master Makarov told us that when poisonous blood harden it becomes stone. If it were to explode, it could certainly turned into dust. I'd say that our love was more powerful than his hatred.'' She said looking at me, smiling lightly. Then, I saw her face redden.

''Yes, I am started to think that there's nothing we can't do together!'' I said, standing up and crossing the distance that separated us. I took her into my arms.

As we were about to kiss, we heard someone running toward us.

''Guys, Jann has escaped! I don't know what happened?'' Said Natsu looking at us.

Seeing that we weren't one bit stressed out by his revelation, he frowned.

''We know, you're standing on him. '' Said Erza as she took a step back.

Quickly, Natsu looked at his feet.

''There's nothing at my feet.'' He said, wincing.

Then, without lifting his head, he took a step back. Seeing the amount of dust at his feet, he rolled his eyes and frowned again.

''It's not cool! You kept all the fun to yourself …'' said Natsu, shaking his head, visibly displeased.

''Could we rehydrated him? Please!'' He said looking at Erza, pleadingly.

We both looked at Natsu, not believing what he had just said.

If we didn't answer Natsu's question, the wind did; with one big blow, it lifted the dust in the air and scattered it all around.

''I guess you have your answer Natsu!'' said Erza, taking my hand.

''I guess you are not coming back to the guild's headquarters with me.'' He said looking at us, rolling his eyes.

Without even waiting our response, the pink haired man started to walk back to the guild Headquarters.

As we watched him leave, Erza put her head on my chest. Then, once Natsu was out of sight, she leaned in and kissed me. I welcomed her mouth as a celebration; Jann was gone, his shadow and body had vanished, literally. We were totally in peace, until tomorrow. Now, we needed to celebrate our deliverance. We had tonight and, further down the road, the rest of our lives.

The end…

**Thanks you to everyone who read and reviewed. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
